Atto 5
Sessione #1 Dal diario di Elros – Deja vù, sui nostri passi Finalmente facciamo parte a tutti gli effetti del famoso "odine". I nostri piani sono di restare un mesetto o due presso la base al fine di permettere ai due elfi di riprendersi dopo le “operazioni” che hanno subito e debbo confessare che un po’ di riposo non può che farmi bene. Inoltre ho visto molte reclute al campo di addestramento che hanno proprio bisogno di qualche dritta. Infatti decido di dividere le mie giornate tra studio di questo strano cristallo e dispensare consigli al campo, ovviamente con il benestare del maestro. Gli altri li ho un po’ persi di vista e li vedo prevalentemente durante i pasti, tutti tranne Evrion! Lui non l’ho perso affatto di vista! Viene al campo allenamenti a fare lo spaccone e far finta di insegnare qualcosa a quei poveretti. L’ultima cosa che gli ho sentito dire prima di venire cacciato a pedate è stato “Ragazzi, facciamo una prova di fiducia che si chiama Guglielmo Tell! Uno di voi regge una mela in testa ed i compagni dovranno colpirla”. Manco a dirlo che sarebbe stato un massacro… Decisamente abbiamo dimostrato di non sapere stare fermi e stanziali in un punto senza dare fastidio alla gente, infatti Modus ha deciso di spedirci assai rapidamente in missione pur di toglierci dalle scatole. Una missione standard abbastanza semplice, di livello C5, per giunta in un posto a noi ben noto, Fort Beluarian! Manco a dirlo che mi son tremate le gambe al pensiero di rifarmi tutta la strada a ritroso, ma per fortuna questa volta avremmo usufruito dei “famosi” mezzi di trasposto veloci dell’ordine come portali o pergamene magiche di trasporto (come minimo finiremo dall’altra parte della terra, in un regno di pazzi furiosi che vorranno ammazzarci o peggio). L’indomani partimmo dopo aver ricevuto adeguate istruzioni e l’equipaggiamento standard dell’avventuriero dell’ordine. Degna di nota è stata la spiegazione sui portali. Sembra che ad ogni utilizzo si finisca in una stanza in uno strano luogo di proprietà di una strana signora fluttuante e molto molto pericolosa. Buona norma è togliersi di torno il prima possibile senza infastidire nessuno, fare come non ci fossimo… speriamo in bene. Incredibilmente il portale ha funzionato! Siamo arrivati nel Calimshan come previsto, da qui invece ci avrebbe portato un uomo dell’ordine. Quello che non potevo sospettare è che costui fosse un mago e non un barcaiolo o carrettiere. Un Mago! Scomparsa della magia sto par di palle, qui la usano davvero cani e porci… In un battibaleno puff! Ci siamo trovati nello scantinato dei membri dell’ordine sotto il cimitero di Fort Beluarian. Due elfi vecchietti ci hanno accolto e con loro gran sorpresa hanno appreso come noi fossimo già stati in quella città ed in quel particolare posto. La nostra missione consterebbe nell’indagare la scomparsa di numerosi cacciatori nella foresta probabilmente dovuta al fatto che è li che il nostro amico “demone” si è rifugiato dopo la nostra cacciata. Ed io stolto che speravo di non averci più niente a che fare! Ed è li che Evrion ed io scoprimmo una cosa assai rammaricante ed alquanto spiacevole… Vi ricordate di quel famoso sigillo che ci intrappolò in quel posto? Quel sigillo a cui scampammo per miracolo grazie ai cristalli? Ecco proprio quello! Quel particolare sigillo è disegnato appositamente per bloccare nient’altro che DEMONI. Fino a prova contraria io non lo sono, Evrion è si un mostro, ma non un demone (i suoi intrallazzi con Levistuss sono cominciati ben dopo), Aduran poveretto era tanto buono di cuore (non con i ghepardi) che dubito fortemente che lo fosse, senza contare il fatto che tutti e tre eravamo cristallati e quindi decisamente non demoni. Quindi, uno, due, tre… rimane solamente quel maledetto fedifrago, voltagabbana traditore di QUINN!!!! Quello che credevamo essere un vecchio prete di Tempus in realtà era un demone della peggior specie! Quanti danni ci ha fatto diamine! Quante cosa “storte” ci sono capitate per colpa sua! Per non parlare del fatto che ha di fatto rubato l’anima ad Evrion ed ad Aduran! Grazie ad Helm che la mia ancora la conservo bene stretta! Una rapida occhiata con Evrion è bastata per intenderci: “non ci ameremo né piaceremo mai molto l’un l’altro, ma di sicuro siamo reciprocamente l’unica persona di cui possiamo fidarci”. Credo che da oggi guarderemo con occhio ben diverso questi altri due individui che viaggiano con noi e non ci accontenteremo più di risposte evasive o di errori accidentali capitati per “sbaglio”. Sessione #2 Dal diario di Hel (Dafne Van Helsing) - Espansioni lathanderistiche fuorimisura Fort Beluarian: ridente cittadina di mare, puzza di pesce e di fanatici di Lathander, oltre che metà già discretamente nota ai miei compagni di viaggio. Pare che già conoscessero il rifugio segreto dell'Ordine sotto il cimitero,e stranamente dopo la loro visita il custode precedente è morto nel peggiore dei modi: incoraggiante. Non solo, abbiamo alloggiato all'Hagfish, la locanda che fu di proprietà di un loro ex compagno di viaggio - che pare fosse un demone. Ho già scritto da qualche parte "incoraggiante"? Lì abbiamo preso parte a una disgustosa , ma ammetto sbellicante, sfida che va avanti da un po' in questa bettola: bere un bicchiere d'acqua putrida del pesce della vasca dietro il bancone. Devo dire che per quanto io sia riuscita a reprimere il disgusto e trangugiare quella porcheria, il mio stomaco si è rifiutato di tenerlo e ho rimesso tutto, la qual cosa mi regala un certo piacere dato che dimostra a me stessa che c'è della vita che lotta in me (e la mia pancia ringrazia). Evrion ovviamente si è dimostrato la frignetta che è sempre e non voleva proprio partecipare con le sue solite lagne. L'avventuriero delle fogne non ha retto e ovviamente il vecchio monaco invece ha sbancato, ma chissà quante porcherie erboristiche abituato a prendere, come tutti gli anziani (pare quasi trovino piacere in questo, perversi). La nottata è trascorsa tranquilla e il giorno dopo ci siamo messi a lavoro per capire un po' cosa stia accadendo ai cacciatori, Evrion ha sorprendentemente avuto la brillante idea di chiedere info al macellaio, sua vecchia conoscenza, che ci ha introdotto un cacciatore: un nano della giungla di nome Murdin LeafHammer a cui abbiamo offerto la cena in cambio di qualche info: si è offerto (leggasi:$$$) di condurci nella foresta per cercare indizi, il che è assai positivo. Nella città rispetto alla precedente visita dei miei compari pare ci sia stata una sorta di grossa invasione-conversione di massa a Lathander, decisamente anomala per rapidità di espansione, numero di convertiti (praticamente chiunque) ed entità della devozione...qualcosa non quadrava palesemente. Ne abbiamo avuto la conferma quando il povero Sashimi2 è entrato nel tempio per avere informazioni su qualche ricompensa per la risoluzione delle sparizioni e ne è uscito con quello che pare un lavaggio del cervello vero e proprio. Ora è decisamente pericoloso per il gruppo, sarebbe pronto a riferire ogni informazione dell'ordine ai fanatici devoti di Lathander, e chissà che altro, senza contare che non potrebbe aiutarci nella missione. Noi, nel mentre sashimi2 si stava facendo un doppio-lavaggio-con-risciaquo al cervello, siamo andati dal Pugno fiammeggiante, il baluardo di Balrdur's Gate stanziato nella rocca sul promontorietto della città. Vecchie conoscenze di gianni&Pinotto (Elros&Evrion ndr) e per fortuna abbastanza isolati da non essere infettati dal culto di Lathander. Anche loro purtroppo san poco e se ne fregano ancor di più, come direttive da Baldur's Gate. A cena abbiamo sedato Sashimi2 - non senza qualche difficoltà - e condotto dai due custodi dell'Ordine (Fleek e Flawk ndr), ma la situazione sembra critica, e l'unica possibilità è "entrare nella sua testa" tramite un rituale molto complesso per provare a farlo rinsavire. Si spera.... Note: Le informazioni raccolte al momento comunque son molto scarne: 1. Sappiamo che son spariti solo cacciatori 2. Sappiamo che non tutti i cacciatori spariscono (zona di caccia particolare?) 3. Non vengono ritrovati nemmeno i cadaveri 4. Ogni cacciatore ha zone di caccia proprie. Sessione #3 Le leggende dell'Ordine Big-Budda (Elros) si alzò presto quella mattina e senza indugio andò all'appuntamento col cacciatore Murdin, il nano selvaggio. Questi si stupì di vedere arrivare solo il più anziano della combriccola che lo aveva ingaggiato, ma questi gli confermò che nulla era cambiato nel programma nonostante una spiacevole serie di impedimenti (e che impedimenti!) non avrebbe reso possibile agli altri di partecipare alla piccola spedizione. Leafhammer non sembrava molto convinto, ma finchè veniva pagato per il suo lavoro non erano certo affari suoi chi si presentava e chi no agli appuntamenti. Il nano, dovette ricredersi in fretta sul suo cliente, quel gracile umano si muoveva disinvolto e con una certa scioltezza che mai aveva visto in altre persone della sua età. A migliorare di molto la stima del cacciatore fu la proposta del monaco di catturare i raptor che si aggiravano nelle vicinanze, Big-Budda si offrì di fare da esca e con freddo distacco non esitò a farsi inseguire dalle bestiacce della giungla conducendole dritte nella trappola. Grazie all'esperienza della guida non fu difficile trovare l'accampamento dei cacciatori scomparsi. Dalle tracce e dai resti non fu difficile per il nano della giungla capire cosa potesse essere successo. Era piuttosto evidente che in quel posto si era svolta una battaglia, qualcuno, forse quattro o cinque persone, aveva attaccato gli uomini durante la notte e con ogni probabilità li aveva fatti prigionieri, o almeno così supponeva, dal momento che non c'era traccia dei corpi. Tuttavia c'era anche qualcosa di disturbante in quella scena, alcune macchie di sangue che si trovavano sul posto attrassero la sua attenzione, ed egli fece notare al membro dell'Ordine come le macchie mostrassero le caratteristiche di liquido vecchio di settimane, lo stesso colore nero-brunastro, cosa che però non era possibile, data l'umidità del clima, e soprattutto per il fatto che il tutto era accaduto solo pochi giorni prima. E per finire una serie di impronte davvero stravaganti. Qualcuno degli assalitori nel muoversi sembrava essere letteralmente scomparso nel nulla, solo per poi ricomparire qualche metro più in la, come se per quel tratto non fosse stato presente! Con queste inquietanti scoperte (e un raptor nella saccoccia!) i due si incamminarono sulla via del ritorno, per la città dove il resto del gruppo attendeva sue notizie. Nel frattempo mentre Big-Budda(Elros) si dedicava all'esplorazione della foresta Hel (Dafne) e Tassensac (Evrion) attendevano in trepida attesa il ritorno del vecchio, poiché erano convinti che non si sarebbe avventurato da solo con il nano nella giungla, e che lo avrebbe convinto a rimandare a tempi migliori. Ben presto però dovettero ricredersi, e fu così Hel (Dafne) decise di venire a parlare con Fleeck e Flowk riguardo alla sua problematica condizione di semi non-morte. Una volta giunta al cimitero però la poveretta dovette constatare che il suo sangue non poteva attivare il potere dei glifi, pertanto non poteva entrare nel nascondiglio! Non avendo altra scelta si mise a malincuore sulle tracce dell'elfo e non appena questi udì la situazione ne approfittò per cominciare a sbeffeggiarla e a lanciare le sue battutine sarcastiche che tanto irritavano chiunque gli stava attorno. Poco ci mancò che la maledizione non prendesse il sopravvento, Hel fu ad un pelo dal saltargli addosso, ma per fortuna riuscì a calmare i violenti impulsi che la trafissero e i due poterono così entrare senza incidenti. La prima cosa che i due notarono una volta entrati fu il loro compagno Hiko Seijuro (Kenshin) libero e seduto in meditazione sul pavimento di uno stanzino. Come Fleeck e Flowk spiegarono Hiko (Kenshin) non era stato con le mani in mano durante la notte. Non appena l'effetto del sonno magico svanì il guerriero aveva cercato di liberarsi dai legacci, senza però riuscirci. Invocando il Signore del Mattino affinchè stramaledisse il maledetto elfo blasfemo in tutti i modi possibili inimmaginabili, l'uomo fece appello ai suoi muscoli e facendo forza riuscì a spezzare la sedia a cui era legato, ottenendo così la libertà. Ma la sua esultanza fu di breve durata! Quando si era svegliato aveva notato il grosso cerchio di simboli arcani scolpito sul soffitto, e ben presto dovette constatare che quella diavoleria gli impediva di uscire dalla stanza. Inutilmente cercò delle vie d'uscita, la stanza era interamente in pietra, il soffitto troppo alto per poterlo raggiungere, e in ogni caso il sigillo era inciso nella roccia e lui non aveva niente per scalfirlo o alterarlo in qualche modo. Facendo appello alla sua disciplina Hiko (Kenshin) si immerse nella meditazione, e attese l'evolversi degli eventi. Inutile dire che la presenza di Tassensac (Evrion) non migliorò l'umore del prigioniero e sentirlo chiedere in prestito libri sui veleni e altre cose del genere non contribuì di certo in meglio. Anche gli altri membri dell'Ordine sembravano sconcertati dal comportamento dell'elfo, in particolar modo lo gnomo venuto a creare il sigillo per il viaggio onirico, il quale si dimostrò molto più diplomatico nel parlare con il fervente guerriero. Le sue parole calme e posate riuscirono quasi ad ammansirlo, se non altro perchè in esse sembrava celarsi come una specie di sofferenza, qualcosa di terribile dovuto forse ad una esperienza personale ed Hiko (Kenshin) credette di essere nel giusto al riguardo, poichè, nonostante lo gnomo cercasse di nasconderlo alla vista, gli intravide il braccio, e le orrende e profonde cicatrici che lo martoriavano! I due elfi se ne andarono senza avere compiuto nulla di fatto, lasciando il loro amico nella sua prigione magica, ritornando alla locanda in attesa del ritorno del loro anziano compagno. Questi ritornò nel pomeriggio avanzato, e non perse tempo a dare ragguagli sulle scoperte della giornata, tuttavia i tre ne discorrevano in maniera blanda, poichè ora i loro pensieri erano tutti rivolti all'inquietante compito che si sarebbe presto palesato loro con l'alba di domani, un viaggio nella mente di un altro individuo... E fu con tetri presentimenti (tutti tranne Tassensac (Evrion)) che essi andarono a coricarsi, e a ritemprarsi per la loro prossima avventura. Finalmente era giunto il momento, quando i tre entrarono nella base segreta Fleeck e Flowk li stavano già aspettando, tutto era pronto per la grande opera, sennonchè Tassensac (Evrion) cominciò nuovamente a far mattate e a stuzzicare sia Hiko (Kenshin) che Hel. Non una mossa molto intelligente indispettire la persona la cui mente stai per esplorare, e ancora meno indispettire una compagna che potrebbe aiutarti nelle quasi certe situazioni di pericolo che un simile viaggio comporta. Il diverbio si inasprì presto, Hel non riuscì più a contenere la furia della maledizione e si scagliò contro Tassensac (Evrion) con l'intenzione di prosciugarlo completamente, se non fosse stato per l'incantesimo di blocco di Fleeck, chissà cosa sarebbe accaduto! A questo punto Hiko ne aveva avuto abbastanza e affermò che anche volendo far entrare qualcuno nella propria mente non avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto entrare quell'elfo esagitato, anzi che idea balzana era mai quella di far entrare una persona simile nella mente di qualcuno?! Erano certi di volerlo fare? Grazie al cielo Fleeck e Budda (Elros) riuscirono a mitigare l'umor nero del guerriero, anzi, con le loro belle parole facendo leva sulla sua nuova fede riuscirono a convincerlo a collaborare, a patto, egli disse, che l'elfo ne fosse stato fuori. Purtroppo quando entrarono nel sigillo questo non si rivelò il caso, poichè l'incantesimo era ormai stato preparato per tre persone, e quindi non era possibile eseguirlo senza Tassensac (Evrion), dal momento che Hiko aveva dato la sua parola a collaborare non poteva più tirarsi indietro, ma durante il rituale il suo sguardo gelido rimase puntato tutto il tempo sull'oggetto del suo odio crescente! La prima cosa di cui i tre compagni si accorsero era il fatto che non c'erano! Potevano percepirsi in un qualche modo, perchè stavano pensando, ma al di fuori del pensiero non vi era altro... Pian piano provarono a concentrare i loro sforzi, focalizzando i loro pensieri in una forma completa, e finalmente riuscirono a materializzare un immagine dei loro corpi. Non fecero in tempo a compiacersi del risultato che subito il Nulla in cui si trovavano prese anch'esso una forma concreta, di colpo essi si trovarono in quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un deserto sabbioso illuminato da una luce violastra che conferiva al paesaggio un aspetto malinconico e deprimente. Stupefatti i tre compagni si guardarono attorno in cerca di qualcosa che attirasse la loro attenzione, ma non videro niente se non dune a perdita d'occhio. Ma Big-Budda (Elros) ebbe l'intuizione giusta, ricordandosi degli ammonimenti di Fleeck e Flowk si concentrò perchè si materializzasse la loro meta. Ed in effetti qualcosa cambiò, all'orizzonte, lontano lontano, comparve quella che sembrava essere un oasi lussureggiante, peccato che quella non fu l'unica cosa a comparire! Il cielo terso si fece come scarlatto e sulla linea dell'orizzonte si radunarono a velocità spaventosa dense nubi di polvere, dal cui interno proveniva un terribile rombo come di tuono. Essi cominciarono a correre verso l'oasi, ma nonostante gli sforzi la tempesta di sabbia li colse prima che potessero arrivare. Accecati e quasi soffocati dalla tormenta i tre barcollavano senza poter vedere in che direzione stessero andando, ma Hel con prontezza di spirito cercò disperatamente di indirizzare il suo pensiero sulla tormenta e con suo grande sollievo il vento impetuoso si arrestò, la polvere cadde e il cielo si fece nuovamente terso e sereno. Non avevano ripreso da molto la loro marcia che già il paesaggio subì un nuovo mutamento, d'un tratto i loro passi si fecero più pesanti e stranamente il deserto pareva innalzarsi intorno a loro. Con loro raccapriccio si accorsero di essere loro ad abbassarsi, il luogo in cui si trovavano si stava rapidamente affossando e la sabbia ai loro piedi era divenuta una poltiglia fangosa che si attaccava come colla ai loro calzari, e pian piano li trascinava sempre più giù nei suoi viscidi meandri. I tre cercarono di divincolarsi disperatamente, ma ogni movimento diventava sempre più penosamente pesante e la loro fretta non fece che accelerare il loro affondare nella melma che ormai arrivava loro alla vita. Focalizzando nuovamente i loro pensieri cercarono disperatamente un modo per liberarsi da quella stretta mortale, ma la paura impediva loro di concentrarsi adeguatamente, il viscidume arrivava loro al petto, ed essi moltiplicarono i loro sforzi. Ci fu come un ribollire nel fango attorno a loro, e all'improvviso essi vennero come esplosi fuori a velocità pazzesca, con sorpresa si accorsero di stare cavalcando possenti destrieri volanti il cui galoppo frenetico li portava verso l'oasi. E a questo punto Tassensac (Evrion) diede nuovamente mostra di se, concentrò il proprio pensiero sul suo destriero e questi assunse l'aspetto di un unicorno, ma non un unicorno vero, sembrava un qualcosa che fosse stato disegnato da una bambina di cinque anni che non aveva alcuna idea di cosa volesse dire disegnare. E non ancora soddisfatto della sua opera ci aggiunse come tocco di classe la scoreggia arcobaleno! A suo dire questo avrebbe dovuto incrementare la velocità del destriero, ma tutto quello che ottenne fu una ennesima reazione del paesaggio. All'improvviso la sabbia esplose sotto di lui, sollevandosi in alte nubi, e da esse due orrende e gigantesche chele nere si serrarono sul suo unicorno che si dissolse in una nube di sangue d'inchiostro multicolore. Dal deserto emerse uno scorpione enorme che sbarrava loro il passo con la sua mole, brandendo alto il suo pungiglione mortale. Evrion si concentrò per toglierlo di mezzo, ma all'improvviso sentì come una resistenza alla sua volontà, una sensazione di freddo lo pervase e il suo sforzo sembrò non sortire alcun risultato se non quello di lasciarlo scosso e con delle fastidiose fitte alla testa. Per sua fortuna Big-Budda (Elros) ed Hel si misero subito all'opera e con uno sforzo congiunto schiacciarono la bestia con un macigno comparso dal nulla. Nonostante il tragitto percorso l'oasi era ancora lontana all'orizzonte, di questo passo chissà cos'altro sarebbe accaduto, così Budda (Elros) invitò gli altri a seguire il suo esempio ed insieme si concentrarono sull'oasi. Davanti ai loro occhi il deserto sembrò come contrarsi su se stesso e la distanza fra loro e la loro meta si restrinse fino a farla arrivare davanti a loro. Palme e arbusti crescevano su un sottile e morbido manto d'erba, circondando in un verde anello un ampio specchio d'acqua limpida e cristallina. al contrario dei toni spenti del deserto alle loro spalle quel posto era un tripudio di colori morbidi e accesi che sembravano quasi scaldare l'animo, come a voler rassicurare i visitatori che non vi erano pericoli in quel luogo. I tre si avvicinarono alla sponda e scrutarono nelle acque dell'oasi, tutto quello che videro in un primo momento furono solo le loro immagini riflesse. Ma ad un tratto essi si resero conto che ciò che li stava osservando dallo specchio d'acqua altro non erano che le loro paure inconsce più profonde e spaventose! L'acqua s'increspò e divenne un gigantesco occhio che sembrava scrutare nel più profondo delle loro anime, in cerca dei loro incubi, delle loro paure, ed essi compresero che il loro stesso terrore stava minacciando di distruggerli dall'interno. Hel si concentrò e con grande sforzo riuscì a far discendere dal cielo un intenso fascio di luce sul tenebroso occhio, che accecato si spalancò per poi chiudersi con un fremito doloroso. Alle loro spalle uno spaventoso fragore li fece girare, ed essi poterono vedere una grande piramide sorgere dalla sabbia,alla sua base un grande occhio dal colore purpureo si spalancò e fissò il suo sguardo ardente sul terzetto. La pupilla sembrò allargarsi all'improvviso, fin quasi a ricoprire l'intera iride, una fessura attraversò il bulbo dal basso all'alto, ed un tratto esso si aprì in due, come un grande e disgustoso portone. I compagni si guardarono l'un l'altro ed esitarono un momento prima di proseguire. Dal varco sembrava emanare come un nero e freddo vapore, un tremito percorse le loro schiene mentre si avvicinavano all'oscuro passaggio e il buio che li circondò quando la porta si richiuse dietro di loro li lasciò completamente ciechi. All'improvviso si ritrovarono di fronte ad un nuovo scenario. Una selva di alberi neri e avvizziti si apriva davanti a loro così come era nero e il suolo ai loro piedi, qua e là pozze d'acqua melmastra lasciavano fluire nell'aria tetri vapori, fredde stelle sembravano guardarli dall'alto di un cielo cupo dai minacciosi riflessi violacei, e violacea era la luce che si rifletteva cupa su tutte le superfici. D'un tratto le nebbie che fluivano dalla foresta sembrarono diradarsi in un punto, ed essi poterono scorgere come un intrico di fitta vegetazione formare come una specie di guscio in cui si apriva una tetra apertura. Era evidente che non vi era altra strada da seguire, e i prodi avventurieri si affrettarono a seguirla, ma presto un fruscio fece loro intendere che non erano soli in quel luogo, man mano che procedevano si faceva strada in loro l'atroce sensazione di essere osservati. E fu sollevando gli occhi che videro i corvi! Decine e decine di corvi! I corvi più grossi e più brutti che avessero mai visto, le penne erano di un nero abissale, i rostri affilati, ma ciò che più li sgomentava erano gli occhi, feroci pupille insanguinate li fissavano implacabili e il loro incessante gracchiare sempre più crescente sembrava un richiamo alla morte. Sessioni #4-5 Dal diario di Bigbuddha (Elros) – Nella mente di sushi Corvi, rovi, alberi molto poco rassicuranti, ecco lo scenario che ci si prospettava innanzi a noi. Che dire? Avevamo forse altre possibilità? Ovviamente non a noi note, quindi gambe in spalla ad affrontare le successive peripezie. Il controllo sull’ambiente circostante si è fatto sempre meno preciso, la mente del nostro compare si ribella sempre di più al nostro volere, ancora lo asseconda ma ci aggiunge una forza non richiesta, troppo dirompente. Vogliamo plasmare una strada? Questa arriva, ma corredata da sassi così aguzzi da non poterci camminare sopra… Speriamo che sia solo una cosa temporanea. Nel mezzo di questa inospitale foresta ci si è parato davanti un’orribile mostro, una creatura fatta di piante, un tutt’uno con la foresta! Alacabam era il suo nome ed era più che intenzionato a non farci passare oltre. Inutile a dirsi che ha provato a farci la pelle, ma una buona trovata di Tassemsac (Evrion) di usare il fuoco nero si è rivelata assai utile. Tutti e tre insieme abbiamo cercato di ardere il mostro e per fortuna ci siamo riusciti. Poco dopo uscimmo dalla foresta e da li il paesaggio cambiò completamente. Ci ritrovammo in una palude sterminata, senza anima viva salvo che per un possente cavaliere assai poco rassicurante che cercava di far fuori un giovane Sushi (come cavolo si chiama?). Dopo qualche momento di imbarazzo, dovuto principalmente al senso di dovere nell’aiutare Sushi ma al contempo essere disarmati di fronte ad un cavaliere con 10 cm di metallo addosso ed una morning star pesante come una mucca, ci siamo risoluti ad intervenire. Tas è riuscito a crearsi un arco, Hel una balestra ed io niente. Ho semplicemente provato a plasmare l’ambiente circostante ma si è rivelato sempre più difficile, dopo quel momento non ci sarei più riuscito. Con qualche trucchetto riuscimmo a disarcionare il cavaliere e Sushi lesto ha posto fine alla minaccia. Senza troppi convenevoli ci ha chiesto chi fossimo, ci ha raccontato dove fosse diretto e ci incamminammo insieme a lui verso un luogo dove pensava scaturisse il “male” (persone impazzite, con cambio di personalità repentino che le faceva scappare e allontanare dalla loro vita normale). Il paesaggio cambiò altrettanto rapidamente e ci trovammo di fronte ad una chiesa della dea della luna. Dentro c’erano delle luci ed ovviamente noi provammo ad entrare. Dentro si trovavano dei poveri rifugiati, per lo più donne, bambini e vecchi. Pochi giorni prima nel villaggio vicino, gli “alter-ego” malvagi hanno fatto razzia e seminato morte e distruzione. Solo la chiesa è rimasta intatta grazie al potere della dea. Grazie al cielo riuscimmo a rassicurare questi poveri disgraziati che si convinsero a farci entrare. Ben presto ci rivelarono che il nostro aiuto di avventurieri sarebbe stato necessario per sgomberare la biblioteca della chiesa da possibili intrusioni da parte dei banditi. Ovviamente Sushi si offerse e noi con lui (che altro potevamo fare nella sua mente?). I rifugiati ci portarono nei sotterranei dove si trovava la biblioteca e dopo tante raccomandazioni di fare attenzione ci chiusero la porta dietro. Nella biblioteca effettivamente c’era una luce! Sembrava che qualcuno fosse passato da lì in tempi molto recenti. La biblioteca era piena di testi con scritti dei nomi propri e dei luoghi, molto strano, non avevo mai visto libri simili. Prestando finemente l’orecchio, sentimmo dei rumori di qualcuno che stava cercando di nascondersi goffamente. Presto lo raggiungemmo e, con nostra gran sorpresa, ci si parò davanti una creatura demoniaca mai vista prima. Hel invece sapeva bene cosa fosse! Un infestatore di memorie. Una strana creatura con un guscio di lumaca sulle spalle (a detta sua quella era la sua casa), con un grande sacco pieno di libri ed un bastone con un paio di malvagi occhi in cima. Costui è stato mandato nella sua mente da Lathander in persona al fine di rubare i ricordi più preziosi. Nella sua saccoccia potemmo, infatti, scorgere i libri con i nostri nomi e con tutte le informazioni sull’ordine! Era di primaria importanza recuperarli o quantomeno non farli uscire dalla testa di Sushi. Questo mostricciattolo però non era certo intenzionato ad arrendersi facilmente! Evocò dal nulla due mostruose creature canine con lo scopo di sbarrarci la strada. Io lasciai i miei compagni a prendersi cura dei mostri e corsi dietro all’infestatore di memorie. Fu lì che ebbi la spiacevole occasione di scoprire cosa fossero quei due occhi malefici in cima al suo bastone. Era una creatura demoniaca della peggior specie, assetata di sangue e con due giganteschi spuncioni nelle mani. Era rapidissima e letale come creatura, ma il terrore mi aveva dato una discreta motivazione ed in meno di 1 secondo scappai a gambe levate dai miei compagni. Questi per fortuna avevano già eliminato i cagnacci e quindi sarebbero stati pronti ad affrontare quella creatura venuta dagli incubi. Il combattimento fu davvero atroce, quel mostro si divertiva con la nostra paura e sofferenza. Poco ci è mancato che ci portasse tutti al creatore con se con il suo agonizzante attacco trottolante (quelle lame erano micidiali!). Grazie ad helm il lumacone non aveva altre armi in sua difesa se non quella di bruciare i libri dei ricordi! Questo comportò una specie di terremoto della testa di Sushi. Il nostro compagno si gettò a terra agonizzante dal dolore mentre tutta la chiesa iniziò a precipitare su se stessa. Questo terremoto uccise il divoratore di ricordi ma anche Tas! L’ho visto sparire davanti ai miei occhi schiacciato da un masso. Speriamo che questo non abbia conseguenze sul suo corpo. Hel (Dafne) è riuscita a calmare Sushi e tutto si è placato permettendoci di uscire di nuovo nella chiesa. Questa era cambiata assai! Sembravano essere passati anni ed anni ed era tutta in rovina. Sushi giovane fu ben presto rimpiazzato da un sushi più vecchiotto (ma ancora più giovane di quello che conosciamo noi). Nella chiesa arrivò una specie di fuoco fatuo che si rivelò essere Fleek. Si scusò del ritardo e del fatto che non è riuscito ad arrivare in nostro aiuto prima. Ci ha chiarificato il fatto che stiamo ripercorrendo la vita di sushi e dovremo arrivare sino in fondo. Con gran sforzo ci ha riportati Tas, dal momento in cui ancora non si era risvegliato dall’incantesimo ed era ancora al limite tra realtà e sogno. Per fortuna! Avremmo avuto bisogno proprio dell’aiuto di tutti. Dopo la dipartita dei libri dei ricordi Sushi si era completamente dimenticato chi fossimo, chissà se questo fosse un male o un bene…L’ambientazione cambiò ulteriormente. Ci trovammo nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia pieno di cadaveri e solo 2 persone in piedi: il nostro Sushi conciato con i simboli del suo precedente ordine ed un cavaliere in bell’armatura (seppur alquanto cupa spaventosa) armato di una spada fiammeggiante che noi già abbiamo visto nelle mani del nostro compagno. Intorno a noi una schiera di cadaveri, presumibilmente metà compagni di sushi e metà del cavaliere. Un compagno di sushi morente ci ha detto di aiutare il suo ultimo compagno contro il nemico responsabile degli “alter-ego”, della dominazione mentale di tanta povera gente. Prontamente aiutammo Sushi e presta avemmo la meglio del cavaliere nemico. Fu in quel momento che la spada fiammeggiante cambiò di mano per poi rimanere nelle mani del samurai fino ai giorni nostri. Sconfitto il cavaliere ci ritrovammo immediatamente al suo castello oscuro, sushi ci ha aperto un passaggio segreto e chiedendoci se fossimo i rinforzi ci ha fatto entrare facendoci piuttosto fretta. Dentro il castello infuriava una battaglia e sushi era alla prese, insieme e molta altra gente, contro un enorme demone armato di falce! Noi tutti aiutammo il samurai punzecchiando il demone ai piedi con lunghe lance e la cosa funzionò! Il male indicibile alle unghie dei piedi fecero capitolare il mostro, permettendo a Sushi di penetrare nelle sue difese e trafiggerlo con la spada fiammeggiante. I festeggiamenti per la vittoria sono durati ben poco perché presto i combattimenti si sono spostati alla vera origine di tutto il male ovvero ad un castello assai spettrale, difeso e custodita da DRAGHI NERI!!! Una voce dal cielo ha avuto il coraggio di dirci “almeno sono giovani” -.- Nel turbinio della battaglia, tra draghi, acido, sangue, rumore di lame e lamenti vedemmo Sushi alle prese con un altro samurai demoniaco. Era conciato in maniera simile a sushi ma era molto più grosso, cattivo e minaccioso. Grazie ad Helm le cose più sono grosse più fanno rumore a cadere, lo abbattemmo a colpi di balista e la sua armatura poco potè contro le enormi frecce. Riuscimmo finalmente a pentrare nel castello e lì Sushi scomparì e comparve una creatura dall’aspetto davvero inquietante. Eravamo certi che fosse arrivata la fine del nostro viaggio nella sua mente quando per fortuna tale creatura di nome Xen si rivelò essere il guardiano della mente di Sushi e non un nemico. Tutto quanto affrontato fino a quel momento è stato messo da lui per impedire la nostra avanzata in quanto ci considerava degli intrusi tanto quanto Lathander. Prontamente ha voluto rimediare al fatto che i ricordi di noi e dell'ordine fossero finiti in fumo e, almeno parzialmente, è riuscito a ricostruirli sfruttando i nostri ricordi di Sushi; sospetto che Tas non abbia proprio riferito tutto tutto, speriamo bene. Infine Xen ci ha mostrato l’origine del problema ovvero il posto da cui l’influenza del dio penetrava nella mente del nostro compagno: Un portale di luce! Un enorme e gigantesco portale luminoso dal quale fuoriuscivano lampi e palle di luce che si spargevano per la mente infettando ricordi, cose e persone nella città costruita sotto di esso. Non ci restava che entrare di là e affrontare qualunque cosa ci potesse essere. Il viaggio attraverso il portale è stato tutt’altro che piacevole e al suo interno trovammo il bianco! Solo bianco, tutta luce. Anche noi stessi eravamo di dubbie fattezze, mezzi fluttuanti e completamente bianchi e illuminati, (d’altra parte nel portale di lathander cosa potevamo aspettarci?) In mezzo a questo niente era piazzato un bozzolo mostruoso, grondante putridume, piazzato sopra un piedistallo di pietra con sopra incise rune magiche incomprensibili. Dopo un po’ di inutili studi Tas si è risoluto a squarciare il bozzolo e vedere cosa contenesse e al suo interno c’era… Sushi! Il nostro sushi! Della giusta età, delle giuste fattezze e si ricordava perfino di noi! Sembravamo proprio essere giunti alla fine quando uno squarcio aprì questo niente di luce e al di là della crepa una tonante e assai poco rassicurante voce inveiva contro di noi! Sushi tentò di prendere controllo della sua mente ed armarci come meglio potè per affrontare quella cosa ma senza troppo successo, ad esempio Tas venne sommerso da una cascata di faretre. Dalla crepa usci un angelo, del tutto simile a quello che conobbi tempo fa, ma molto molto molto più arrabbiato! Il suo nome era Aurariel ed era furente per aver liberato sushi dalla sua prigione di fanatismo. Blaterava di come la libertà individuale non contasse niente in quanto c’erano in gioco nemici ben più forti e temibili che se avessero avuto la meglio addio libertà di chiunque! Sembra che l’ordine quindi non sia l’unico interessato a tenere fuori qualcuno da questo mondo, l’unica differenza è che per loro lathander è incluso tra quelli da tenere fuori. Ad aiutare l’angelo sono arrivati altri 4 simil angeli in armatura e spada fiammeggiante, la cosa si poteva mettere molto male. Dal canto mio mi sono afferrato all’angelo con l’intento di impedirgli di volare, combattere o qualunque altra cosa e apparentemente ci sono riuscito. Questo ha iniziato a volare sempre più in alto cercando di scrollarmi di torno e spiaccicarmi al suolo. Nel frattempo i miei compagni erano alle prese con gli altri 4 e pare pure che ne abbiano ucciso uno! Questo ha convinto Aurariel a non spargere altro sangue per niente, era inutile uccidersi tra di noi mentre il nemico era ben altro! Così dicendo è ritornato nella crepa per richiudersela alle spalle. In un ultimo guizzo di luce ho visto cosa c’era al di là della crepa: la chiesa di lathander, la statua del dio aveva gli stessi simboli magici presenti sul piedistallo del bozzolo, molto probabilmente la stessa magia potentissima. Le ultime parole dell’angelo furono “ci vediamo dall’altra parte”, che sia davvero incarnato in qualcuno in quella chiesa? Sessione #6 Dal diario di Hel (Dafne): Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che senza l'elfo non ci sarebbero stati intoppi? Contro ogni aspettativa pare che alla fine siam riusciti nel nostro intento, anzi, nei nostri intenti: uscire più o meno interi dal viaggio nella mente di Sushi (Sashimi), ed estirpare il fanatismo indotto verso Lathander. A parte qualche acciacco e un po' di sangue non abbiam subito grossi danni, e qualcosa mi fa credere fermamente che poteva andare malissimo per la nostra salute mentale, soprattutto dopo lo scontro finale contro quell'angelo soldato e gli arconti. Come si diceva, Sushi (Sashimi) pare essere salvo dall'indottrinamento, ed involontariamente questa esperienza è tornata molto utile all'ordine, dato che ora la "meccanica" del condizionamento mentale da parte dei seguaci del dio dell'alba è più chiara. Un elemento però sarebbe decisivo: capire cosa era quella incisione alla base del bozzolo in cui stava racchiusa l'anima del nostro compare. Purtroppo nessuno di noi conosceva quell'idioma, e le stentate riproduzioni che abbiamo provato a fare per Fleeck & Flawck non li potevano aiutare. Abbiamo per cui deciso di ricorrere a una manovra più drastica: incursione notturna al tempio per copiarla direttamente dalla base della statua di Lathander. Il piano era abbastanza semplice nella sua pericolosità: il monaco si sarebbe introdotto al calar delle tenebre dentro il tempio, calandosi dall'alto o con l'ausilio di qualche pozione ad uopo, mentre qualcuno di noi rimaneva all'esterno dell'ingresso superiore a far da vedetta e aiutarlo con corde e quant'altro sarebbe stato necessario. Una volta dentro avrebbe ricalcato la scritta su un'enorme pergamena fornitaci dai due elfi.Manco a dirlo il nostro capitan coraggio si è prontamente tirato indietro, nonostante il fatto che sarebbe stato il più adatto a scortare il monaco data la sua silenziosità e la sua capacità con l'arco in caso di copertura. Ha addirittura insistito sul fatto che il vecchio dovesse andar da solo e non voleva fornirci materiale utile, ignobile pazzo egoista! Alla fine quindi abbiamo concordato di accompagnarlo io e Sushi(Sashimi). Abbiamo preferito però aspettare due notti per mettere in atto l'intrusione, in modo da poter recuperare le energie mentre Fleeck & Flawck ci procuravano materiale. Dopo una dormita ricostituente ci siam sparpagliati per la città durante il giorno per controllare la situazione "sorveglianza di Lathander" dopo che abbiamo rotto le uova nel loro paniere con la faccenda del controllo mentale... e come sospettato erano tutti all'erta, per poco non scoprivano anche me, ci è mancato davvero pochissimo ma grazie a un po' di fortuna e al cappello del camuffamento ho portato la pelle in salvo. Sushi (Sashimi) e BigBudda (Elros) hanno anche trovato il tempo di sentire il cacciatore che ci avrebbe accompagnato nella giugla per la nostra missione (a questo punto secondaria) sulle sparizioni. Non ho ben capito in che modo si son accordati, l'umano dagli occhi viola non è stato chiarissimo nel riferire all'elfo. La sera successiva comunque han risolto tutto lui e il vecchio con una cena, io ho preferito non farmi vedere troppo in giro per la città e risparmiare le energie. La sera dell'intrusione al tempio è andato tutto stranamente (per come siamo abituati) liscio, forse anche grazie all'assenza di capitan coraggio. Ho messo in guardia Fleeck & Flawck su di lui, non mi fido del tutto, continua ad avere segreti e per mia fortuna è un pessimo pallista. BigBudda (Elros) ha bevuto una pozione che lo ha trasformato in non so cosa, era troppo buio per capirlo, ma sta di fatto che qualunque cosa fosse temporaneamente sapeva scalare le pareti come un ragno. Giunti tutti e tre in cima alla struttura si è introdotto dentro e, grazie a delle pozioni di invisibilità, è riuscito a ricalcare la scritta alla base della statua senza destare allarmi fra i seguaci di Lathander di veglia. Il rientro è stato frettoloso ma abbastanza tranquillo, a parte che stavo quasi per rompermi l'osso del collo quando le braccia mi hanno giocato un brutto scherzo e la mia presa sulla corda nella discesa è venuta meno, recuperandola mi son ben ben bruciacchiata le mani, ma almeno son qua per raccontarlo. Purtroppo però né Fleeck né Flawck conoscono la lingua dell'incisione per cui dovremo attendere perché sia tradotta. Comunque sia un bel colpo per questi fanatici senza scrupoli. Sessione #7 Diario di Fleek Putroppo ne io ne Flawk abbiamo riconosciuto i glifi che a quanto pare sono incisi sul retro della statua di Lathander nella cattedrale. Le linee nette e appuntite suggeriscono una qualche "parentela" con le lingue oscure (Infernale e Abissale). Data l'ora tarda mi ha stupito la decisione del gruppo di tornare in locanda, ho consigliato loro di rimanere ma a quanto pare avevano un appuntamento con un nano della gingla (o con un nano per andare nella giungla, non mi era chiaro). Sono usciti a gruppi di due: prima Bigbuddha (Elros) e Tassensac (Evrion) poi El (Dafne) e Sashimi (Kenshin). Gli ultimi due sono rientrati dopo diverse ore, tutti affaticati e frastornati, dicevano di essere stati sorpresi da delle guardie e di non aver fatto in tempo a sfuggirgli. Hanno passato un paio di ore in carcere ma con l'aiuto di un ubriacone, anch'egli prigioniero, sono riusciti a scappare. Alla luce di questo hanno preferito rimanere qui da noi. I due evasi sono rimasti da noi non uno, non due, ma ben tre giorni. Hanno passato tutto il tempo a leggere libri, mi fa piacere che vogliano accrescere la loro conoscenza ma... non hanno proprio nient altro da fare? una missione ad esempio? Dicono che non se la sentono di uscire perchè potrebbero venir riconosciuti ancora, gli ho provato a dire che a questo punto forse è meglio che rinuncino alla missione cosicchè possiamo magari mandare un altro gruppo (più efficiente?), ma han detto che preferiscono aspettare il ritorno degli altri due, i quali hanno incominciato a perlustrare la giungla in compagnia di un gruppo di cacciatori locali. Sessione #8-9 Diario di Tasemsak (Evrion) Se lasci fare le cose agli idioti, gli idioti le faranno com'è lecito aspettarsi. Che poi non dovevano fare mica nulla di particolare, solo arrivare alla locanda. Come siano finiti in prigione è tutto un programma. In ogni caso io e l'anziano abbiamo trovato la zona in cui si nasconde il demone nella giungla, si trova a circa due giorni a sud dal villaggio. La sua presenza ha appestato la zona rendendola peggio di una palude, nausebonda e maleodorante tanto che non siamo riusciti ad avvicinarci senza una protezione per respirare, stavamo soffocando nel nostro vomito! Decidiamo di rientrare per assistere all'impiccagione dei due cretini scoprendo invece che erano ancora nascosti come conigli nella casa di Fleek&Flock. Oltre al danno la beffa: la loro roba sequestrata, hanno perso tutto il prezioso equipaggiamento! La spada di fuoco, la falce, tutto! Non ho parole. Il nano che ci ha accompagnato nella giungla ha chiesto se potevamo presenziare con lui nella chiesa di Lathy per essere sicuro non fossimo coinvolti nei fatti strani accaduti nella notte in cui hanno beccato i due cretini. Ovviamente io non posso entrare in quel tempio, anche conoscendo come fa a fare proseliti non resisterei all'incantesimo. Dovevo trovare una scusa credibile per mancare e nel frattempo abbiamo pure cambiato locanda per allontanare i sospetti dalle guardie, dato che nell'altra alloggiavano i due "lestofanti". -Se avessero il cervello lesto come le gambe non saremmo in questo guaio.I fatti si svolgono così in breve: la sera decidiamo, da Fleeck&Flawck (e maledetto il guardiano del cimitero che si è insospettito vedendoci entrare così tardi...) che il giorno dopo si sarebbe partiti per cercare dei fantomatici druidi che vivono nella giungla e chiedere il loro aiuto per sopportare i fumi maleodoranti dell'infestazione del demone. Consiglio ai due di uscire di notte quando ci son poche guardie ma nessuno vuole passare una notte da solo nella giungla (oh mio mi pungono le zanzare!) quindi usciranno -con rischi annessi- la mattina dopo. Breve parentesi: do qualche moneta al samurai perché si riprenda almeno l'armatura, dato che non vuole rubarla ad una guardia. E lui è riuscito a prendere il peggio pagandolo a caro prezzo, mmmmm se non lo ammazzo io non lo ammazza nessuno. Giunti al mattino la mia tattica di vomitare per tutta la notte mi dà una buonissima scusa per non andare al tempio. Che sforzo indursi il vomito e star male, ma ho svegliato quasi tutti nella locanda quindi è credibile la mia malattia. Mentre mi annoiavo in stanza ho deciso di giocare col mazzo di carte nere ne ho estratta una per caso e BOOOOOM! Mi è esplosa in faccia! Fuoco ovunque! Ottimo diversivo, scappo dalla finestra, rientro a recuperare la roba e mi do alla fuga mentre tutti accorrevano a spegnere l'incendio! Ho dato ampio margine di manovra anche ai miei compagni facendo così e alla fine ci siamo trovati alla porta a sud pronti ad uscire. Per non passare dalle guardie e rischiare domande abbiamo affittato cavalli e carrettiere fingendoci ricchi (hahahaha) turisti in cerca di avventura nella giungla. La mossa ha funzionato benissimo e anche se a caro prezzo siamo usciti senza problemi. Peccato che il carrettiere sia scappato terrorizzato quando ha visto il samurai sbalzare in aria dopo aver pescato una carta dal mazzo... ma che divertimento! È mezzo morto ricadendo ma vorrei lo rifacesse ancora e ancora! Io, accidenti, mi son beccato una nuvoletta che mi piove addosso. Mi segue ovunque, che fastidio! Odio la pioggia! Ah, mi sentisse la mia gente dire una cosa del genere! Dopo alcuni giorni di viaggio, la pioggia e una nuvola di gas che mi ha fatto stare malissimo (già, ancora una carta), troviamo i druidi; anzi il loro confine, sarà uno di loro a condurci al villaggio. Annunciando la nostra intenzione di sconfiggere il demone e chiedendo il loro aiuto per sopportare l'odore nefasto, siamo ricevuti dal consiglio di 4 anziani druidi. I 4 capi spirituali rappresentano ciascuno uno dei 4 elementi: Kvarn GreenStone, nano della giungla visibilmente anziano, la terra; Keylith StormWind, elfa della giungla decisamente matura (non che mi dispiacciano le MILF), l'aria; Valiant Ellefend, elfo di una certa età (non so se mi sta simpatico o se lo ucciderò nel sonno), il fuoco...; Jade Kunnigan, umana (umana), l'acqua. Cosa molto interessante, sul tavolone centrale che usano come centro del consiglio è impresso un simbolo alquanto familiare: sembra essere una piccola variante del simbolo usato dall'ordine dei guardiani dei sigilli, ai 4 "angoli" del cerchio, a differenza di quello che conosciamo noi, vi sono incisi 4 simboli che loro dicono rappresentare i 4 elementi (difatti ciascuno di loro è seduto di fronte al corrispettivo elemento). Inoltre scopriamo che è il simbolo di una antica religione del luogo che hanno "preso in prestito", dicono che è il simbolo che rappresenta il dio Zorquan (molto interessante). Ci hanno interrogato, Scoprendo un po' le nostre carte abbiamo ottenuto il loro aiuto; si, è stato rischioso parlare delle pietre ma sembrano fidati, non sono dalla parte del nemico sicuramente. Durante la chiaccherata Bigbuddha (Elros) dice di aver percepito qualcosa di "cristalloso" verso sud, nelle profondità della giungla. Interrogando il concilio hanno dapprima cercato di nascondere la cosa poi, vista la nostra insistenza e l'innegabilità dei fatti, si sono rassegnati a raccontarci tutto. Abbiamo scoperto così scoperto che sono i guardiani di un antichissimo tempio di Zorquan, uno degli antichi Dei dei Draghi ubicato a poca distanza dal villaggio. Hanno accordato di accompagnarci lì una volta sistemato il demone. Sembrano volerci studiare con attenzione e lo stesso farò io con loro. Non sarò un loro pupazzetto ma al momento lo scambio di favori sembra convenire ad entrambi. Sospettiamo che uno dei demoni possa essersi infiltrato nel villaggio, abbiamo comunicato le nostre preoccupazioni al consiglio e rivelato la nostra capacità di poter scovare le persone possedute da demoni minori. I 4 hanno quindi deciso di organizzare un banchetto per la serata invitando tutti i personaggi di più alto rango nella comunità per poterli controllare uno ad uno, potrei considerare l'idea di indicarne uno a caso, potrebbe essere divertente. Sessione #10 Le Leggende dell'Ordine La sera al banchetto erano presenti tutti i principali capi famiglia, i 4 membri del consiglio e alcuni personaggi di rilievo nella società. La cena si è svolta senza alcun intoppo e pare che non ci fosse nessuno posseduto da alcun demone, o quanto meno non si è rivelato. Una certa Madame Mvashti ha rivelato un certo interesse per Evrion, confessando di essersi già incontrati in precedenza. Ovviamente Evrion dal canto suo non aveva alcuna memoria dell'incontro, nonchè di cosa avesse mangiato 2 secondi prima... A quanto pare questa umana anziana è una sorta di divinatrice, specializzata nelle premonizioni e nel trovare persone scomparse. Dopo cena siamo andati nell'abitazione della veggente ed alcuni di noi hanno deciso di provare l'esperienza: solo la persona direttamente interessata poteva rimanere nella sala le altre dovevano uscire; era concessa una singola domanda, con una regola ben precisa, più fosse stata precisa la domanda altrettanto lo sarebbe stata la risposta. Non ci è dato saper chi abbia chiesto cosa, ma gli effetti sulla stanza erano ben visibili, folate di vento al chiuso, candele che si spengono e riaccendono da sole, odori di spezie, trucchi o no erano di sicuro di un certo effetto. L'indomani c'è stata assegnata una guida che c'avrebbe accompagnato al di fuori del territorio del villaggio. Ci sono stati dati gli elmi che c'avrebbero protetto dagli odori nauseabondi, avvertendoci che l'incantesimo (non che gli stessi) si sarebbero dissolti nel giro di qualche ora, quindi in fretta! L'ingresso nel territorio corrotto è stato relativamente facile (grazie agli elmi) e siamo riusciti a raggiungere quello che sembrerebbe uno strano accampamento, privo di tende ma con una pila di oggetti ammassati e, con nostro disgusto e raccapriccio, due enormi pile di cadaveri, almeno 40 persone. Tutto sembrava sovrannaturalmente immobile e statico, quando all'improvviso un rumore sordo. La visione che che si parò davanti ai quattro compagni era terrificante, il demone giganteggiava sopra di loro e il suo sguardo crudele fiammeggiava di una luce sinistra. Ma più spaventosa di tutti era l'aura di malvagità e corruzione che da lui emanava, un vero e proprio miasma che aveva corrotto tutta la terra circostante, non fosse stato per gli amuleti protettivi dei druidi le loro membra avrebbero già ceduto da un pezzo. Un ghigno si allargò sul volto dell'abominio che si lanciò all'attacco per fare scempio dei malcapitati. L'artigliata colpì Tassensac (Evrion) in pieno petto, ma l'elfo intuendone le intenzioni inarcò la schiena nel retrocedere e le orrende unghie non arrivarono in profondità, ma i tagli lasciati sanguinavano comunque copiosamente. Il resto del gruppo si apprestò ad accorrere in suo aiuto, ma non fecero in tempo a muovere un solo passo che la loro attenzione venne attratta altrove, un rumore gorgogliante alle loro spalle li fece voltare, ed essi poterono vedere qualcosa come una mezza dozzina di ammassi informi di carne emergere dalle putride pozze d'acqua e deambulare verso di loro. Erano presi su due fronti, se non paravano l'assalto le cose si sarebbero messe molto male per loro, Big Budda e Seijuro Hiko avanzarono valorosamente e si posero a difesa dei loro compagni. Con agili movimenti l'anziano monaco mise fuori combattimento uno di quegli abomini, mentre il guerriero al suo fianco menò una serie furiosa di fendenti abbattendone un altro. Alle loro spalle Hel (Dafne) si teneva a debita distanza, ben sapendo che i sui dardi non sarebbero serviti a molto contro quelle creature, e attendeva il momento opportuno per invocare i poteri del Signore dell'Oltretomba onde assistere i compagni. Tassensac (Evrion) balzò indietro allontanandosi dalle lunghe braccia del mostro e con gesti fulminei scagliò una serie di frecce nell'empio ventre della bestia dove si piantarono profondamente, strappandogli una leggera smorfia di fastidio. L'elfo pagò cara la sua bravura, poichè all'improvviso una lancia dalla nera punta gli trapasso il fianco aprendo uno squarcio nelle sue carni. Dall'acquitrino alle sue spalle era emersa una nuova bestia dalle fattezze orrende, un altro demone senza dubbio, dal suo corpo colava una strana sostanza, come una specie di bava, ma che evidentemente doveva essere qualcosa d'altro, poichè da quella roba emanava un lieve vapore dall'odore pungente. Hel (Dafne) lanciò un grido d'avvertimento, quello era un assassino del mondo demoniaco, maestro del sotterfugio e della sorpresa, se non lo eliminavano in fretta la situazione sarebbe loro sfuggita di mano. Big Budda (Elros) grugni un assenso e disse al Samurai di andare ad aiutarli, ci avrebbe pensato lui a guardar loro le spalle. Hiko non se lo fece dire due volte e lanciò la sua sfida all'empio demone:"A noi due, vediamo come te la cavi con me sporco diavolo!". L'essere scoppiò in una sonora risata, chi può dire se per la sfida lanciatagli o per la vista di quel mortale che gli si scagliava contro, ma la sua ilarità divenne sorpresa quando la lama del guerriero gli lasciò un profondo taglio nel corpo. Nel frattempo Tassensac si diede da fare contro il nuovo assalitore, sfruttando le sue doti da arciere riuscì a mettere distanza fra se e il demone lanciando una raffica micidiale, mentre Big Budda arginava l'assalto di quelle bestie deformi. Ancora una volta l'assassino si avventò sulla sua preda, ferendo ancora una volta l'elfo, ma questi rispose a sua volta con una nuova selva che lasciò il nemico steso a terra inerme. Ma il centro dell'azione era da un altra parte, il demone e Seijuro Hiko avevano intrapreso un cruento duello ed entrambi si scagliavano l'uno contro l'altro con tutte le loro forze, ed entrambi avevano lasciato il proprio segno. tuttavia era chiaro che il demone era in vantaggio, mentre i suoi colpi andavano a segno la spada di Hiko non riusciva a sopraffare completamente l'innata resistenza soprannaturale del suo avversario, fortunatamente per lui però Hel (Dafne) sopraggiunse alle sue spalle, e facendo appello alle forze divine riuscì a lenire la gravità delle sue ferite. Grazie ad innumerevoli battaglie che li avevano resi più resistenti e alle cure di Hel (Dafne), il gruppo riuscì a sconfiggere gli abomini. A dare l'ultimo colpo fu Tassensac (Evrion), atterrato dal demone maggiore, raccolse tutte le sue forze in un unica raffica di frecce dal basso che colpì il loro capo sul mento atterrandolo definitivamente e facendolo sparire in una nuvola di fumo rossastro. Sessione #11 L'infiltrato Gli avventurieri si accorsero di 7 prigionieri legati ad un grosso albero caduto. Qualcosa però non andava, Bigbuddha (Elros) si accorse che uno dei prigionieri emanava un'aura maligna (che è in grado di vedere grazie al cristallo), un demone si era infatti impossessato di uno dei prigionieri. Provarono ad interrogarlo ma oltre a farsi sfottere non riuscirono ad ottenere nulla, e ad un tratto svanì. Gli altri prigionieri erano o cacciatori o dei marinai naufragati sulla costa, ed uno era un druido del villaggio da cui proveniva il gruppo, un elfo di nome Melican Leafwind. Tornati al villaggio sono stati ricevuti dal consiglio. Tutti gli ex-prigionieri (tranne Melican) sono stati indirizzati verso il villaggio. Durante la riunione del consiglio l'aria s'è fatta subito tesa, la pantera di Evrion ha subito a ringhiare verso Melican, ne è nata una accesa discussione. Nessuno capiva il perchè la pantera si ostinasse a ringhiare, non l'aveva mai fatto prima, forse era dovuto alla lunga permanenza del druido nella palude maledetta dalla presenza del demone e nessuno riusciva a vedere se fosse posseduto. Dato che stava per nascere uno scontro tra Melican ed Evrion, entrambi vennero immobilizzati. Valiant Ellefend fece uno dei suoi test col sangue ed appurò che effettivamente Melican era posseduto. Il demone, essendo stato scoperto, svelò quindi le carte rivelando il suo vero volto. Evrion disse di ucciderlo immediatamente prima che il demone manifesti i suoi poteri, ma il concilio non poteva semplicemente uccidere un loro "fratello" così su due piedi. Il demone quindi lasciò il corpo imprigionato ed è lì che gli eroi lo videro nella sua forma nebulosa, questo però di color rossastro. Il demone si librò in forma di fumo fuori dalla finestra in cerca di un nuovo "ospite" da possedere, Evrion non ci pensò due volte e si scaglio all'inseguimento, non considerando però che si trovavano a 30 metri d'altezza... fortunatamente per lui cadde su una pila di fogliame e altre erbacce, raccolte dai vari campi coltivati, non facendosi (troppo) male. Il demone entrò in una casa, indagando però era abitata solo da una signora strana e sua figlia, del demone nessuna traccia o quanto meno non visibile. Dopo un ennesimo test del sangue ed una notte all'erta effettivamente ogni traccia del demone era svanita, possono solo contare sul fatto che non abbia fatto in tempo a trovare un nuovo ospite prima di venir risucchiato nell'abisso. La mattina, come promesso, gli è stato assegnato un accompagnatore per il tempio di Zorquan, un elfo di nome Zerinol e la sua fedele compagna, un velociraptor femmina di nome Ellan. Grazie all'elfo sono riusciti ad arrivare tranquillamente al tempio, solo che per essere un tempio di un dio dei draghi è strano, l'ingresso è una enorme testa di un nano dove la bocca spalancata rappresenta l'ingresso. Non è l'unica cosa strana, l'area è permeata in una nebbiolina con riflessi smeraldo, molto piacevole da vedere. Zerinol non sembra però dello stesso avviso, il suo volto presenta un'espressione molto preoccupata e intima gli eroi di fare più in fretta possibile, cosa si celerà mai nella nebbia? Sessione #12 Dal diario di Evrion - Come riacquistai il senno E così il nostro accompagnatore, Zerinol ci ha accompagnato fino alle rovine del tempio di Zorquan col monito di fare attenzione ci saluta attendendoci all’entrata. Con un po’ di timore ma tanta curiosità, soprattutto per me ed Bigbuddha (Elros) che sentiamo il richiamo provenire dall’interno, iniziamo l’esplorazione delle rovine naniche. Già il fatto che il tempio di un dio dei draghi sia costodito in rovine naniche è quantomeno bizzarro, almeno quanto dei nani che vivevano in questa giungla chissà quanti secoli orsono, anche se abbiamo già incontrato rovine del genere prima d’ora, nel nostro viaggio verso il vulcano Tokarewa. L’esplorazione prosegue senza inghippi in questi sotterranei abbandonati finché non ci troviamo di fronte ad una parete di macerie quantomeno particolare. Ovvero, inghiotte Bigbuddha (Elros). Lui dirà poi che si trattava di una semplice illusione, ma in tre possiamo assicurare che la faccenda non fosse così facilmente risolvibile con un “basta che vai avanti e non ci pensi”. Nel tempo perso a trovare una soluzione che ci consentisse di passare nel muro illusorio io ho avuto probabilmente l’idea più brillante della mia vita: ho indossato l’elmo trovato nel bottino del demone. Ignorando il foglio di accompagnamento scritto in un linguaggio sconosciuto, l’ho voluto provare nella speranza potesse aiutare a risolvere la faccenda muro. Non l’ha fatto ma ha fatto molto di meglio! Mi ha illuminato! Mi sono reso conto dei miei sbagli passati e di aver avuto un comportamento quantomeno oltraggioso e irresponsabile in più di un’occasione! Inizia oggi un nuovo cammino per me, accompagnato una corretta visione dell’insieme, insieme appunto e non l’individualità che ero prima e agivo per puro interesse personale! Ora so che devo contare e fidarmi dei miei compagni -d’altra parte una prova eclatante è che stanno rischiando la vita accompagnandoci in queste rovine nonostante per loro non siano di alcun interesse! Superato il muro, Bigbuddha (Elros)ci avverte di una potente scossa che colpisce chiunque provi ad aprire la porta posta alla fine della stanza che si è palesata una volta liberi dall’illusione. In più d’uno quasi ci lasciamo le penne tra la porta e la trappola successiva, ma sempre Bigbuddha (Elros) riesce a trovare un percorso sicuro e mettere tutti in salvo. Maledetti nani e le loro efficientissime trappole per tenere fuori gli intrusi! Da dove volevano tenerli fuori l’abbiamo scoperto poco dopo quando trovammo una vera e propria città! Altroché rovine di un tempio, questa era una vera civiltà! Almeno 10.000 forse più nani ci hanno abitato in tempi remoti! Ben presto scoprimmo di non essere la sola presenza, alcune creature si aggiravano tra le tenebre. Simili ad insetti e decisamente voraci. Con accortezza e ingegno scoprimmo che temevano la luce, la mia vista provvidenziale scorse quello che poteva essere un faro sotterraneo. Arrivati lì, con non poca fatica ma abbastanza lestamente, salimmo la scala a chiocciola scavata all'interno fino in cima dove scoprimmo una graditissima sorpresa! In effetti era proprio un faro, che se veniva illuminato poteva dare visibilità a tutta la città sotto di noi, che finalmente si palesava per intero ai nostri occhi! Il faro faceva da riflettore e a sua volta rifletteva in specchi strategicamente posizionati in modo da allumare per intero la zona. Anche se alcune abitazioni avevano una magia di luce perenne castata davanti all’uscio, questa soluzione era decisamente migliore, dava proprio l’idea di essere giorno. La sorpresa ancor più gradita era che il vettore di questa illuminazione era un diamante di considerevoli dimensioni! Proprio quello che serviva alla nostra elfa per porre fine alla sua terribile maledizione! Oh come son felice per lei! Preso il diamante ci dirigemmo verso una grossa cupola, fonte delle richiamo che sentivamo e in effetti adornata con una enorme statua in opale del fuoco raffigurante un drago con 4 ali. La porta si aprì per noi (possessori di Cristallo), quindi viene da chiedersi perché i nani per tutto questo tempo abbiano adorato una costruzione sigillata per loro e soprattutto che fine hanno fatto! O le creature delle tenebre li hanno sorpresi e uccisi o chissà… Abbiamo riscontrato segni di lotta, armature squarciate e nani “piantati” nei muri ma non si è riusciti a capire cosa potesse esser stato. Una volta entrati questo tempio abbiamo notato una specie di spuntone che si ergeva dal centro della enorme unica stanza ovale, era del tutto simile a quella in cui siamo stati "iniziati" all'ordine. Ho dunque provato a pungermi il dito e a toccare lo spuntone col mio sangue, l'intera sala si è “attivata”, una poltrona è letteralmente comparsa sotto al mio culo. Sulle nostre teste sono comparse tante sfere di vari colori e dimensioni alcune rimanevano immobili altre girovagavano per la stanza, una specie di sottile filo collegava ogni altra sfera a quella posta sulla mia testa. Una voce ha iniziato a comunicare con noi in draconico, solo io potevo capirla e rispondere e una serie di scritte sono apparse alle pareti. Era un elenco di abilità e possibilità che il tempio ci metteva a disposizione. Ho provato a chiedere cosa fossero quelle sfere che fluttuavano sopra di noi... sono mondi... raggiungibili grazie al "tempio" in cui ci ritrovavamo. Riferito a Bigbuddha (Elros) la cosa ha voluto subito avere notizie di Erzu (il mondo su cui ha vissuto per 40 anni), il tempio ha risposto che si tratta di un mondo "errante" (mi pare che la traduzione più corretta sia quella, qualunque cosa voglia dire, non ho chiesto). Abbiamo provato allora a chiedere se era possibile raggiungerlo, la voce c'ha risposto che per raggiungere un mondo errante è necessario un "xanagon" (non saprei come tradurlo), e dove lo troviamo mò sto coso qualunque cosa sia. Bigbuddha (Elros) ha infine voluto sapere lo stato attuale della popolazione locale, la voce ha risposto che non era possibile stabilirlo, gli ultimi dati lo classificavano come mondo disabitato con la sola presenza dell'avamposto 23, ma chissà a quanti millenni fa sono stati registrati. In poco tempo imparammo che poteva sollevarsi da terra, era disattivato da millenni e non ci riconobbe come specie (non conosce gli elfi, incredibile pensare a quanto sia vecchio!) Utilizzando i comandi del tempio commisi un terribile pasticcio e nel vano tentativo di portarlo fuori di qui ho fatto crollare il soffitto sopra di noi. Poco male quando abbiamo scoperto che poteva viaggiare tra i piani (incredibile!) e diventare etereo tanto quanto bastava per uscire da qui! Un po’ meno lo fu Bigbuddha (Elros) che pagò con la sofferenza, sì perché le abilità del tempio erano strettamente legate alla vita di un utilizzatore, come i nostri poteri col cristallo. Usare le abilità richiedeva competenze e se ne pagava lo scotto in vitalità. Usciti fortunatamente e ritornati nella giungla stavamo pensando al da farsi, quando con una brillante intuizione facemmo fare un’analisi del territorio per capire dove eravamo esattamente e dove stava la nostra guida, quando rilevò a neanche 100 metri da noi la presenza di un drago verde! COSA?? In pieno panico cercammo di andarcene ma non sapevamo come e dove e comunque c’è da dire che si muoveva proprio lentamente, ci avrebbe facilmente raggiunti! Sciocco era pensare non ci avesse già notati infatti, come noi utilizzatore del cristallo sentivamo il tempio figuriamoci lui che era un drago vero! Nel deciderci vedemmo in avvicinamento Zerinol fui sollevato ma Bigbuddha (Elros) e El (Dafne) in poche domande capirono che era il drago verde che tentava di gabbarci! Fuoco! Letteralmente, il tempio si mise ad emettere raggi contro il drago che ferito gravemente si ritiro maledicendoci. Non potevamo però uscire, era ancora nei paraggi, quando all’improvviso un drago enorme, ma che dico enorme mastodontico, gargantuesco si posò su di noi. Eravamo spacciati se non fosse che lo riconoscemmo come la versione cresciuta di Skurmtrag! Soffio forte contro il drago verde e lo fece scappare una volta per tutte. Fortunatamente lui mi riconobbe e non solo, pronunciando nome che avevo prima dell'ordine, mi tolse la compulsione che mi forzava a farmi chiamare Tassemsac, d'ora in poi potrò riusare il mio vecchio nome Evrion. Stessa cosa fece con Elros (ecco come si chiamava!), purtoppo non potemmo togliere la magia agli altri due perchè nessuno dei presenti si ricora o sa il loro nomi originari. Ritornato in una forma più contenuta entrò con noi nel tempio e dopo i saluti di rito iniziò a raccontarci della 5° grande guerra dei Draghi, epoca a cui risale questo tempio e postuma alla sua prigionia nell'interno della montagna Tokarewa. C'ha inoltre rivelato che in realtà questo "tempio" si tratta di un trasporto volante da guerra per draghi! Che cosa incredibile. Purtroppo anche lui non era in grado di farlo volare a dovere, dice che serve un navigatore e lui era un soldato, è un po' come se un cavaliere provasse a governare una nave. Anche lui non aveva mai sentito parlare dello Xanagon, ci spiegò che la traduzione più corretta potessere qualcosa di simile a "chiave di rotta" (rotta intesa in senso marittimo). Per nasconderlo da occhi indiscreti ci chiese di tacere di questo fatto anche ai membri della nostra setta e ci fece crescere sopra un comodo vulcano. Ora sembra una battuta ma sono cambiato, non faccio più scherzi del genere. Un vulcano è spuntato dal nulla nella giungla. Ora rimane da spiegare come questo è possibile mentre portiamo il cadavere del povero Zerinol, ucciso evidentemente dal drago verde, al villaggio dei druidi… Sessione #13 Dal diario di Elros Dopo esser sopravvissuti al simpatico drago verde e dopo le chiacchere con Skurmtrag (Tokarewa per gli amici) ci siamo incamminati verso il villaggio dei druidi portando con noi i resti del povero Zerinol. Nella foresta siamo stati accolti da nientepopodimenoche da Benagol, il fratello dello sfortunato Zerinol! Gran pianti e gran tragedie sia da parte sua, sia da parte di altra gente del villaggio che, con nostra gran sorpresa, era in piedi e quasi indenne al terremoto (solo una sezione sotterranea dedicata ai nani ha riportato alcuni danni). Inutile dire che la nostra storia gli ha colti un po’ di sorpresa, è comprensibile. Kvarn GreenStone, il druido nano del consiglio, ci ha espresso tutta la sua meraviglia per il fatto che abbiamo trovato l’antica leggendaria città nanica e tutto il suo odio per il drago di magma. Pare che Skurmtrag abbia sterminato intere popolazioni di nani nel periodo dopo essere stato svegliato dal letargo millenario. Passammo la notte al villaggio e l’indomani partimmo alla volta di Fort Beluarian per cercare di sgattaiolare da fleeck e flawck e tornare dall’ordine. Arrivati alla città tentammo di attraversala dalla lingua di terra sopra la chiesa (e molto vicina al cimitero) ma no! Niente fort Beluarian! quel dannato angelo si è dato da fare ed ha creato una barriera tutto intorno alla città! Alla vista è quasi impercettibile, una sottile luce pressocché invisibile sale dal terreno e crea una barriera che presto abbiamo scoperto essere MOLTO potente. Di fatto il funzionamento sembra semplice, qualsiasi interazione con esseri viventi o comunque diversi da animali fa scattare un allarme. In men che non si dica delle guardie si affrettano nel punto esatto in cui tale barriera viene fatta scattare. Il buon Evrion (è proprio il caso di dirlo adesso) non ha saputo resistere alla tentazione di giocare a carte con il mazzo e, con nostra gran sorpresa, si è messo a starnutire gioielli! Quasi una decina di belle pietre preziose! Evidentemente il mazzo non fa solo male e pertanto concordammo di effettuare un piano ardito: pescare dal mazzo magico in cerca di fortuna e se avessimo avuto effetti benefici per aiutarci ad entrare in città ci avremmo provato, altrimenti la pergamena pareva essere l’unica soluzione per rientrare in città. Se non altro ci siamo attrezzati bene prima di intraprendere questa strada pericolosa. Il pescatore di carte sarebbe stato legato ad un albero onde non finire proiettato nel più alto dei cieli e tutti gli altri sarebbero stati al riparo dietro un grosso albero che avrebbe in teoria dovuto proteggerci da esplosioni o quant’altro di pericoloso. Che dire… ci è capitata ogni cosa ma per fortuna niente di pericoloso! Io ho guadagnato una fluente chioma eburnea fin quasi alle caviglie, con un’acconciatura adeguata potrebbe donarmi assai! Ci penserò su con più calma… Bando alle ciance! La cosa più importante è che alla donna è capitata una cosa davvero utile! Sapeva levitare e pure abbastanza in alto! Questo ci avrebbe permesso di farla passare oltre le mura della città. Ebbene il tentativo l’abbiamo fatto, lei è penetrata nella barriera allarmata e le guardie prontamente non si sono fatte attendere. Dal canto nostro noi altri abbiamo deciso di aspettare sue notizie nei successivi tre giorni in un posto concordato un po’ fuori città. Se non si fosse fatta viva in questo lasso di tempo l’avremmo data per spacciata e avremmo dovuto cercare una soluzione alternativa per raggiungere l’ordine. Nel caso in cui fosse stata catturata e convertita avremmo potuto dire addio alla base di fleeck e flawck. I giorni sono passati abbastanza nella noia. Ho notato comportamenti MOLTO strani nei miei compagni nei confronti del mazzo di carte, ne erano quasi ossessionati e diventavano violenti se non riuscivano a giocarci un pochetto… la cosa si faceva pericolosa perché estrarre carte per passare il tempo pazienza, ma se peschi la carta sbagliata nel momento sbagliato (nel bel mezzo di una missione) poteva essere un viaggio di sola andata per l’aldilà! Ho cercato di liberarmi del mazzo gettandolo in mezzo alla foresta, ma Evrion non so come lo ha ritrovato il giorno dopo. Forse è il caso di lasciarlo a persone più sagge che lo sapranno custodire al meglio… me ne ricorderò una volta tornati dall’ordine. Una notte siamo stati svegliati piuttosto di fretta da un pericolo imminente. Le guardie della città, in seguito ai nostri svariati tentativi di far scattare l’allarme, si sono risolute a stanarci ed hanno organizzato una retata nella notte nel cuore della foresta. Per fortuna con l’aiuto della benda della vista cieca siamo riusciti ad allontanarci da loro ed addentrarci ancora di più nella pericolosa giungla del chult. Vi è stato un avvenimento degno di nota che vi racconto: una notte, durante il turno di guardie del giovane guerriero, questo è stato svegliato da un sussurro dal buio senza una provenienza specifica. La voce non sembrava minacciosa e chiedeva “ci siete? Siete voi?” senza presentarsi o dire altro… che fosse la nostra amica? Che dire… ce lo auguravamo di cuore ma d’altra parte non ci ha dato nessuna informazione prima di sparire per sempre nel buio della notte. Una volta passati i tre giorni, senza notizie certe della nostra compagna, decidemmo di avviarci verso port nyanzaru per poi raggiungere l’ordine da lì. Prima una tappa obbligatoria sarebbe stata il villaggio dei druidi in cerca di provviste e magari anche di un trasporto (trovammo solo provviste purtroppo). Nel mezzo del nostro peregrinare verso la seconda città venimmo contattati altre volte dalla voce misteriosa e per nostra grande fortuna si rivelò essere quella di Flawck! Ci ha intimato di stare fermi in un posto per un periodo piuttosto lungo affinché lui potesse venire a prenderci o qualcosa di simile. Decidemmo di aspettare e dopo circa una mezza giornata avvenne una grande magia! Dal terreno apparve un buco, una specie di tunnel magico che portava chissà dove…. Sarà stato l’aiuto del nostro amico o una nuova stregoneria del Chult??? Mah! Ci saltammo tutti dentro per scoprirlo. Sessione #14 Diario di Hel Ritorno alla base, finalmente, e miracolosamente tutti interi. Alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta, siamo riusciti a entrare in contatto con quei tre raminghi e aprire un portale per trasportarli da noi, anche se la cosa non sarebbe stata così immediata: si trattava di un canale molto antico, usato pare in tempo di guerra, l'unico tentativo possibile per aggirare la barriera creata dai lathanderiani, e...pieno di trappole! Per fortuna fleeck & flawck mi hanno fornito un manuale per aiutare i miei compari a superare le prove trappola (Non potevano darmi prima il manuale? Sapevamo di doverlo usare da almeno un giorno e mezzo!), che non solo potevano risultare mortali se non superate entro un tempo limite, ma erano anche a tratti ostiche e senza un ordine specifico. La pressione si è fatta sentire e non nascondo di essere andata in totale confusione a un certo punto, mentre gli altri parevano insolitamente calmi malgrado avessi spiegato loro che ne andava delle loro vite... il che non mi sorprende poi molto, a questo punto. Per fortuna grazie al vecchio son riusciti ad arrivare al fulmicotone, e dopo esserci riposati e ragguagliati con fleeck & flawck su cosa accadeva, è giunto finalmente il nostro contatto per la base dell'ordine (Nota: son sempre più sicura che il nostro caronte personale sia un drago in forma umana), non vedevo l'ora di poter dormire al sicuro, farmi una bella doccia calda e non avere lathanderiani fra i piedi per un po'. Ed ovviamente il mio obiettivo principale: tornare viva per davvero, ritornare degna allo sguardo giusto di Kelemvor. Malena ha voluto un dettagliato rapporto su quanto accaduto, sia di gruppo che singolarmente, e ovviamente noi abbiamo taciuto quel che è successo con Skurmtrag e con la nave ritrovata, anche se temo che sappia bene che le stiamo nascondendo qualcosa, dovremo essere pronti ad affrontare la possiblità di venir messi spalle al muro; comunque pare che si mangino la foglia e non solo ci hanno promosso al livello C-2, ma ci hanno pure pagato profumatamente (pare che la valuta di pagamento sia in Imprese/Favori, strano metodo ma pratico) e SOPRATTUTTO hanno trovato il modo per riportarmi in vita grazie al diamantone, per quanto sia un rituale antico e pericoloso che in qualche modo forse cambierà la mia essenza. Non importa quali rischi e cambiamenti io debba affrontare, nulla potrà sottrarmi dal tentare il tutto e per tutto di servire degnamente Kelemvor. preghiera in elfico a Kelemvor e alle vittime di questo viaggio, in particol modo Zerinol Sessione #15 Le Leggende dell'Ordine E così il gruppo aveva finalmente concluso la sua prima missione, non solo, aveva anche fornito all'Ordine informazioni preziosissime sulle attività del culto di Lathander, informaioni che senza dubbio si sarebbero rivelate utili in futuro. Concluse le faccende burocratiche i quattro si avviarono ai loro alloggi dove finalmente poterono coricarsi senza l'assillo di funesti presentimenti sul domani. Il giorno seguente ognuno di essi si dedicò ad una propria attività, Big Budda si recò in biblioteca dove cominciò a fare ricerche molto particolari, l'argomento su cui si centravano le sue ricerche era niente meno che i draghi e la loro lingua. Seijuro Hiko invece dedicò la propria giornata ad allenarsi, mentre Tassensac trascorse il suo tempo rilassandosi assieme alla sua pantera. Fu quello invece un giorno fatidico per Hel, essa infatti si recò nella sala dei rituali, dove gli specialisti avevano approntato per lei il cerchio per la trasmutazione che le avrebbe permesso di abbandonare la sua condizione di semi-nonmorte. Nessuno la riconobbe sul momento quando ella varcò le porte della mensa, perfino i suoi compagni di ventura rimasero esterrefatti dal cambiamento avvenuto. C'era qualcosa di innaturale nella bellezza che emanava da lei, i suoi lineamenti elfici si erano in qualche modo resi più morbidi, la lucentezza dei suoi capelli era come di seta, e lo sguardo dei suoi occhi, divenuti di un grigio argenteo, sembrava penetrare nelle profondità dell'animo di chi le era attorno. Fu un effetto incredibile, tutti nella sala, sia uomini che donne, si fermarono a contemplarla, chi con ancora la posata ferma a mezzaria, chi col calice in mano, e qualcuno che invece il calice lo stava riempiendo, ma era troppo rapito per accorgersi che il contenuto stava trasbordando. Sessione #16-17 Dal diario di Elros I nostri giorni di riposo e ricerche all’ordine susseguivano uno dopo l’altro. I nostri compari a cui abbiamo chiesto un favore di localizzare (Ed eventualmente recuperare) il libro utile per la nostra ricerca sui draghi sono partiti, e noi ci troviamo a leccarci le ferite e prepararci psicologicamente ad affrontare compiti futuri. L’elfa, non c’è che dire, è proprio migliorata! Avrò una certa età ma queste cose sono ancora in grado di apprezzarle! Direi che i compagni dell’ordine hanno proprio fatto un bel lavoro nel sistemare la faccenda della sua luminosità e del suo essere non morta, bravi bravi. Eccola li! Malena, morena? Morgana? come diavolo si chiama? Tette rosse! Eccola che ci si presenta dicendo che ha un bel lavoretto per noi! In una zona a nord, in un antico scavo archeologico erano stati mandati degli uomini dell’ordine per studiare ed indagare. Questi periodicamente inviavano messaggi di aggiornamento ma purtroppo è da un po’ che non si fanno sentire. A detta sua non c’è motivo per essere precipitosi ed allarmarsi sul peggio (HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA) e che il silenzio potrebbe essere dovuto unicamente a problemi di comunicazione (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA). Beata gioventù! Ancora così illusi sulle potenzialità benigne e maligne di questo mondo! Al di là di questo punto di vista abbastanza ottimista, ci siamo fatti dare una serie di informazioni utili sulla faccenda e sul luogo nel quale saremmo dovuti andare. La partenza fu fissata per l’indomani, con viaggio sempre tramite portale, in quel mondo strano tutto sottosopra, e da li sino al calimshan. Gli eventi futuri han dato ragione a questo vecchio! Tutto bene? Tutto facile? Tsk, impossibile! Ci siamo avventurati tranquillamente (più o meno) nel portale, siamo apparsi nella solita stanza e... diamine, non c’era la porta di uscita! Non vi dico il terrore del possibile incontro con la signora del dolore. Cercammo di trovare una sorta di uscita ma senza successo, al che ci risolvemmo di uscire dalla finestra e di “scendere” (se si scendere si può parlare in questo mondo) in strada e chiedere aiuto a qualche autoctono. In fondo eravamo già abbastanza nella merda, difficile (ma non impossibile come imparammo) peggiorare la situazione. Un posto davvero strano! Creature di ogni genere passeggiano come nulla fosse, angeli, demoni, diavoli e altre creature mai viste! Ognuno si fa i cavoli suoi e non gradisce essere disturbato (evrion a momenti si fa ammazzare da un tizio che non voleva essere importunato). Non girammo poi troppo prima di incontrare una persona che si è detta disposta ad aiutarci. Sbeffeggiante questa ci ha detto che si vede lontano un miglio che veniamo dal mondo “primo“ o qualcosa del genere, e che anche lei un tempo veniva da li. Ovviamente l’aiuto sarebbe arrivato dietro un lauto compenso, molto più di quanto non fossero capienti le nostre tasche in quel momento. Credo che l’aver nominato la signore del dolore ad altra voce abbia portato a noi uno sconto repentino! Tutti si sono agitati e si sono allontanati da noi e la donna si è detta disposta ad accettare meno soldi ora, una sorta di acconto in vista di pagamenti futuri, ed indicarci immediatamente un portale per uscire da questo postaccio. Dopo averla ringraziata e pagata ci incamminammo verso il portale. MOLTO sospetto il fatto che la donna non volesse seguirci ed accompagnarci oltre, tant’è che degli orridi demoni ci hanno teso un imboscata! Credo che l’esatta sequenza degli attimi successivi mi risulti fumosa nella mente. Ricordo solo molta paura, molto dolore e di avere corso come se non ci fosse un domani all’interno di quello che speravo essere il portale! Ce la siamo cavata! Davvero per un soffio, ma ce la siamo cavata. Ovviamente non gratuitamente... Ci siamo ritrovati in quello che pareva essere nel nostro mondo, ma dove??? In una putrescente e nebbiosa palude ed in particolare in una torre che stava in piedi per miracolo, probabilmente appartenuta ad un mago chissà quanti anni prima. Scoprimmo relativamente presto che vicino a questa torre vi era un capanno abitato. Evrion era dell’idea di andare a fare quattro chiacchiere con i proprietari ma per fortuna l’ho convinto almeno a controllare chi fossero questi proprietari... Degli abitanti abbiamo visto unicamente una graziosa fanciulla. SOSPETTO MASSIMO una bella ragazza da sola nel bel mezzo di una pericolosa palude, ma almeno non era un orrido ogre con i denti affilati. Ci siamo risoluti quindi ad andare a chiedere informazioni su dove ci trovassimo. Oh beh, siamo finiti solo nell’AMN a detta delle fanciulle (ebbene si, sono 3 fanciulle sole nel bel mezzo della palude), leggermente fuori strada. SIAMO DALL’ALTRA PARTE DEL MONDO! Dopo quattro parole di cortesia scambiate ci siamo fatti indicare il paese più vicino per poter avere qualche indicazione più dettagliata su come poter tornare a casa, quand’ecco che noto, nascosta all’interno della casa, una povera bambina piangente e disperata all’interno di una gabbia. Altro che tenere fanciulle... Come minimo saranno delle perfide streghe mangia bambini. Molto cautamente rendo noto ai miei compagni della faccenda e decidiamo quantomeno di indagare un pochino meglio su chi fossero queste donne. Ed ecco che il grande, mitico Evrion (n.d.r. a cui il grande stratega Noleoneus del Nord-Ovest fa una pippa) ha deciso che indagare sarebbe stato una perdita di tempo e subito si è opposto in maniera ostile e accusatoria con le donne. Manco a dirlo che queste si sono immediatamente infastidite e ci hanno intimato di andarcene. Come poteva risolversi la cosa? Ovviamente con l’uso della violenza, che orrore questo mondo in cui non si può conversare civilmente... Le tre tenere fanciulle si sono ben presto rivelate essere delle orride e crudeli streghe mostruose che hanno venduto carissima la pelle e per poco non prendendosi la nostra! In realtà due di esse si sono date alla fuga ed una sola è morta. A detta dell’elfa che conosce queste brutte creature, il loro potere è massimo solo quando sono tutte assieme. Ora che le abbiamo disperse eliminandone una il loro potere dovrebbe non risultare più pericoloso per i più. Mah... sarà vero?! io mi fido poco ed è meglio stare in guardia. Dopo una rapida esplorazione della casa scoprimmo un luogo di culti oscuri, luogo di morte e rituali diabolici con i poveri cadaveri di altri 4 bambini indifesi, scuoiati a parte per la testa e privi di organi interni. La bambina salvata avrebbe avuto un ben gramo destino se non fossimo intervenuti. Al centro del rituale riconoscemmo un simbolo a noi molto noto (lo stesso che sospettiamo sia sul corpo di Evrion in forma stilizzata). Quel simbolo che ormai troppo bene abbiamo imparato ad associare al male, ai demoni e alle sventure nel mondo. Epurammo la zona con il fuoco e decidemmo di avviarci verso la casa della povera bimba portando con noi anche i resti dei poveri piccoli sfortunati che hanno avuto la sventura di capitare da queste parti. Sessione #18 Dal diario di Daphne - Possa Kelemvor guidare i miei passi Con una delle streghe morta e decapitata a monito e le altre due moribonde in fuga, la scelta sul da farsi era tendenziosa: seguire le due creature immonde per terminare la loro esistenza definitivamente o riportare la piccola Elena al sicuro al villaggio (e con lei anche i poveri corpi degli altri quattro bambini)? Alla fine abbiamo deciso di preservare la vita della bambina e abbiamo puntato al villaggio, addentrandoci nella nebbia, che si è rivelata essere ben più di una mormale foschia fitta palustre: malgrado stessimo attenti ci riportava al capanno in fiamme, confondendo il nostro orientamento! Fortunatamente siamo riusciti a costeggiarla trovando una zona non toccata dalla nube, vicino al boschetto decisamente non invitante. Da lì siam giunti nei pressi di un lago di modeste dimensioni, che Elena ha riconosciuto come prossimo al villaggio, ridente gioia di vivere qua nell'Amn! Dopo pochi minuti siamo arrivati finalmente al centro abitato, poco più di qualche casupola come immaginato. La reazione di un contadino mi ha confermato alcune ipotesi su qualche servizio delle ignobili troie in cambio dei tributi infantili: quando abbiamo accennato d'aver ucciso una delle tre streghe e aver messo in fuga le altre due, è scappato in casa urlante di terrore per "il danno creato"! Ovviamente alle porte del paese siamo stati accolti da una piccola folla, attirata dal nostro essere stranieri, da Elena e dai cadaveri: anche loro quando han saputo cosa abbiamo fatto han dato di matto, mi han strappato i poveri resti di bambini dalle braccia e hanno iniziato a urlare disperati fino a quando non è arrivata la "guardia cittadina", mandata direttamente dall'impero dell'Amn: tre pelandroni nemmeno buoni a essere presi a calci nel fondoschiena, dediti solo al non rischiare di compiere lo sforzo di alzare un dito, decisamente e giustamente non amati dalla plebe. Come era prevedibile han provato a fare i gradassi anche con noi e Evrion non ci ha pensato due volte a battibeccare invece di tenere la lingua a freno e lasciar perdere queste teste di quarzo; in ogni caso ho fatto rapporto su quanto avvenuto e abbiamo ottenuto qualche info sul posto (pare non ci sia alcun tipo di consiglio cittadino o "eletto" dalla popolazione come rappresentante, loro son qua solo da un mesetto scarso, la zona è trafficata dal via vai delle truppe dell'impero per combattere gli orchi a sud). Ci è fortunatamente stata indicata una locanda gestita da degli hafling dove abbiamo potuto rifocillarci prima di rimetterci a lavoro nel pomeriggio: col vecchiardo son andata prima al tempio. Trovandolo vuoto siam finiti nel cimitero subito fuori, proprio mentre veniva svolto il rito funebre per i poveri bambini dilaniati dalle megere. Mentre aiutavo a scavare le tombe e pregevo Kelemvor affinché le povere anime delle vittime delle tre sgreghe trovassero il suo giudizio giusto e la pace meritata, Elros è sparito. Ho comunque avuto fortuna con le poveri madre orfane dei pargoli: mentre le consolavo mi han confessato che le tre "giovani ragazze" si erano presentate un anno fa come druidi e disponibili a difendere la città e aiutare qua e là con piccole questioncine in cambio di avere i bambini da "istruire" come guaritori... quanto terrore e putrido male ha causato l'ingenuità e l'ignoranza di questa plebaglia, mi chiedo come saranno giudicati quando spireranno. Mentre stavo là son stata raggiunta da Elros, Evrion e Sashimi, venuti a reperirmi per andare a recuperare i corpi di una famiglia che viveva nel capanno sul lago, uccisa un mese fa e lasciata là impiccata: la gente ha paura a recuperare i corpi a quanto pare, soprattutto forse dopo la morte del figlio di Kendra del mulino (sepolto anch'egli nel cimitero qualche giorno fa). Arrivati sul posto non pensavo lo spettacolo fosse quello: tre bambini, mezzelfi, un'elfa, un umano e un mezzelfo giovane erano crocifissi, scuoiati a parte per la testa, privi di occhi, lingua e interiora, i volti contratti in smorfie di dolore, rabbia e paura. Quale essere può aver inflitto una simile pena a questi disgraziati? E per quale motivo? I miei compagni ovviamente non volevano rischiare di sporcarsi le mani riportando i cadaveri in città per dare loro una sepoltura decente, per cui dopo che ho adagiato al suolo i cadaveri han forzatamente deciso di fare una pira coi resti e con la legna delle croci: da sola non potevo trasportarli e ormai il sole stava calando, per cui almeno ho congiunto le mie preghiere quotidiane con la commemorazione dei defunti, annunciando con le mie preghiere l'arrivo delle loro anime al Sommo Kelenvor, raccomandando il sempre equo giudizio che possa liberare gli spiriti dai tormenti patiti nel momento del trapasso. Tutto a un tratto Evrion, che era entrato nella capanna della famiglia, è uscito fuori come avesse la morte alle calcagna, richiedendo aiuto, e nemmeno il tempo di sguainare la fida falce che ci siam trovati davanti una Banshee, lo spirito dell'elfa morta, che col suo mortifero urlo straziante ha dato via a uno scontro impegnativo ma rapido: ho posto fine al suo tormento, rimandando l'anima lacerata al giudizio, almeno per stanotte. Ci siamo dunque adoperati per trovare il suo simulacro di dolore che la lega ancora a questo mondo, ma purtroppo nella catapecchia non c'era nulla se non un diario di quando la poveretta era in vita, nel quale narra di come il suo essersi congiunta a un umano e aver generato una progenie impura non fosse ben vista dagli abitanti del villaggio. Per quanto in qualità di elfa non possa che disprezzare simili mescolamenti di sangue, certo è che questa famiglia non si meritava questa sorte: che si sia trattato di un omicidio a sfondo razzista perpetrato dai villici? Nel capanno c'era una mannaia insanguinata, forse son stati uccisi con quella? Ma perché l'esposizione irrispettosa dei corpi ricordava quella dei bambini nel capanno delle streghe, mancherannp alcuni dettagli? Dal diario pare anche che le tre megere si presentassero come amiche della famiglia, è strano che siano state proprio loro a riservare a questi innocenti un simile trattamento. Forse che la Banshee sia collegata all'anima nell'ampolla che il monaco mi ha strappato dalle mani e ha liberato? E cosa ci faceva il figlio di Kendra al capanno? (A questo punto è probabile supporre che la banshee lo abbia sorpreso e ucciso col suo urlo) Con questi pensieri siam tornati al paese per riposare, con l'idea di indaghare l'indomani e ritrovare il filatterio per distruggerlo prima che sia notte. Ci eravamo appena svegliati la mattina io e l'elfo, quando dei terribili tamburi si udirono in lontananza... Sessione #19 Dal diario di Daphne Van Helsing - Benvenuti a zoticolandia Tuoni, non tamburi, ci han fatto destare dal riposo: un infimo tempo di burrasca ha accolto l'alba, e non abbiamo fatto in tempo a tornare a riposare un po' (noi elfi inteso, il vecchio e l'umano se la dormivano della grossa) che siam stati svegliati da suoni decisamente non naturali stavolta, dei villici armati di forconi alla porta della nostra camera, pure spavaldamente minacciosi! Mentre cercavamo di capire che succedeva uno di questi zotici mi ha addirittura punzecchiato col forcone da fieno, buon per lui che io non fossi l'elfo e che Kelemvor mi onora della sua vicinanza perché dotata di buon senso, altrimenti la sua testa sarebbe rotolata giù ai suoi piedi in men che non si dica... sorte che è circa toccata al suo compare, molto più intraprendente, che ha messo piede in camera e dato fuoco al letto (o non era lui? La situazione stava degenerando): la pantera su ordine di Evrion gli è saltata al collo, uccidendolo in men che non si dica! Nemmeno il tempo di rendermi conto della morte e disporre del cadavere dello stolto che già il vecchio arzillo aveva scaraventato giù il cadavere da una finestra! Kelemvor possa perdonare questa demenza senile! In ogni caso, lo scopo della visitina era dovuto alla strega superstite, dotata di nuovi e non suoi poteri da portatrice di tempeste, che s'è presentata al villaggio reclamando l'elfo, ben accompagnata da dieci ogre (dimostrando di essere in combutta con loro, altro che proteggere la popolazione); onde evitare che il paesello venisse raso al suolo abbiamo acconsentito a seguirla verso "il suo capo"..ovviamente a un certo punto ha ordinato a quattro ogre di tornare a devastare il centro abitato, sia mai qualcuno pensasse che sarebbe stata di parola nel caso l'avessimo seguita! Purtroppo per lei il dividere il suo piccolo esercitino ha giocato a sfavore: Elros, con la grazia e velocità che nessuno come sempre immaginerebbe in un vecchio artritico, è balzato strappandole via il bastone, dando via a uno scontro all'ultimo sangue! Purtroppo devo ancora capire bene come gestire l'immenso potere che mi ha dato il Sommo Kelemvor: pensavo di averne bloccato quattro, ma venendo prima ferita e poi provando a bloccare gli altri due non son stata in grado di amministrare il potere con la dovuta concentrazione, finendo per sbloccarli e ribloccarli varie volte! Che principiante! La prossima volta cercherò di maneggiare meglio le mie nuove doti! In ogni caso la megera, dopo essersi presa delle belle legnate e disarmata, è fuggita nel boschetto, lasciandoci finire - con un certo dispendio di sangue e sforzi - i sei ogre, e devo proprio dirlo: che bestie! Lente, stupide, ma fortissime e dunque letali, tant'è che quasi l'umano non ci ha lasciato le penne, per fortuna son riuscita a medicare le sue ferite e renderlo nuovamente in grado di combattere. In ogni caso non c'era tempo da perdere: siam corsi indietro per fermare i quattro rimasti prima che uccidessero dei poveri zotici e saccheggiassero il paese, purtroppo eravamo già molto provati e ad un certo punto ricordo solo di aver visto una delle mazze chiodate viaggiare con violenza verso il mio fianco destro, poi più nulla, buio totale e dolore atroce. Mi son svegliata qualche ora dopo nel tempio del paese, accudita da una vecchina che provava a medicarmi a sputazza e ungenti d'erbe: pare che il vecchio abbia finito gli ogre e avesse dato il compito a Sushi di riportarmi al villaggio (dopo averlo durato), ma il vero colpo di sorpresa è stato apprendere che Evrion non era con noi! Nella fretta pensavo si fosse rimesso in pari, invece era rimasto là ai margini del bosco, quel cretino! Per fortuna c'erano almeno gli altri due compari: da quanto mi han spiegato, una volta giunti qua Sushi ha consegnato le armi (e, soprattutto, ME) perchè questi zotici burini pensavano fossimo scappati dagli ogre, e solo all'arrivo del vecchiardo han deciso di ammorbidirsi e liberarlo...chissà come mai! Il piano nell'immediato futuro consisteva nel rifornirci, recuperare le armi di quel testa di sasso di un samurai e andare a recueprare Evrion (devo dirlo, con una leggera riluttanza nell'aria), quando a un certo punto PAM! Eccolo là fuori dalla porta del tempio, più o meno intero, e con la testa della strega in mano! Sessione #20 Diario di Evrion Zel ‘AlThul Affrontare quella strega dannata mi è costato caro ma alla fine sono io che ritorno con la sua testa. Ferito, fulminato e bruciacchiato, ma con la sua cazzo di testa alla faccia di questi villici rozzi e elfofobi. Mentre raccontavo cosa mi era successo un gruppo di villici ha pure cercato di attaccare briga, con noi capito? Abbiamo ucciso due streghe e 10 ogre e vengono ad attaccare briga per la storia di quello morto stamattina. In camera. Dopo che sono entrati con la forza e hanno dato fuoco al MIO letto. Che sia messo agli atti che per sto buco di culo dimenticato da Kelemvor non muoverò un dito. Anzi sarà un vero piacere se le indagini per trovare l’assassino dell’unica Elfa ci porteranno da loro. I miei compagni mi raccontano pure che hanno sequestrato le spade del nostro valente amico Sashimi. (Mppff). Dobbiamo ritrovarle come si permettono! Durante la mattina facciamo appunto alcune domande per capire sia chi odiava l’elfa (e la sua famiglia) e chi ha rubato le spade. Il tutto abbastanza infruttuosamente. Decidiamo quindi di dividerci: il vecchio dice che deve controllare non so cosa, io mi reco in locanda a riposare, l’ex zombie continua il suo giro di domande scortata dal fido Bau/Sashimi. E neanche in locanda trovo pace, quel piccoletto diabolico di un halfling vuole farmi pagare il casino che i SUOI compaesani hanno causato dopo LUI li ha fatti entrare. Facendomi addirittura pagare un sovrapprezzo poi sull’unica stanza disponibile. Sia dannato! Alla fine ho comprato della carne dal macellaio e me la sono cucinata alla vecchia maniera. Non avrà i miei soldi. Nel pomeriggio mi riunisco con gli altri, scoprendo dal vecchio che gli ogre avevano una taglia -di cui si erano ben visti tutti di avvertirci, maledetti cani- e che Sashimi ha una spada grossa e nuova. Forse gliel’ha data a mucchio nella ricerca della sua tanto affezionata “Stuzzichino” come la chiamava lui. Il pomeriggio trascorre lento e infruttuoso nelle indagini, riusciamo giusto a parlare con un pescatore che conosceva bene la famiglia e la bambina salvata dalle streghe, Elena, ma che racconta poco. Tra uno sbadiglio e una fumata di pipa disteso sull’erba, si arriva a sera dove mi unisco agli altri per cenare nella locanda di quel cane di halfling. Chiamo a unirsi a noi alcuni paesani, non avevo voglia di compagnia ma solo di scambiare il mio piatto e loro facevano al caso nostro. Giungono in locanda anche quelli che ci avevano minacciato nella mattinata, il clima è teso tra occhiatacce e sguardi storti. Finita la cena i miei compagni si ritirano nelle stanze, Bau compreso seguendo fedelmente la sua padrona, nonostante i miei precisi inviti a restare. È così che sento scivolare via la vita. Mille avventure affrontate e ho perso la vita in una zuffa con 10 contadini che mi hanno bloccato vigliaccamente e pugnalato. Cani maledetti. Avrò la mia vendetta e verrò a prendervi tutti! Sessione #21 Dal diario di Elros – Una manica di ingrati…. Svegliato nel cuore della notte ancora una volta! È credenza comune che i poveri vecchi dormano poco ma non è vero! A me piace dormire e non mi piace affatto essere sempre svegliato sul più bello… proprio quanto stavo per metter le mani su quella fascinosa nonnina… Siamo stati svegliati dal locandiere perché pare che sia insorta una rissa di sotto tra Evrion ( ma dai?) ed i minatori piantagrane. Pare che alcuni di loro siano morti ed Evrion se la passi veramente male. Mai parole furon più vere di quelle dell’halfling! Evrion e pantera entrambi a zampe all’aria pieni di pugnalate, ma nemmeno i minatori se la sono vista poi tanto bene. Mentre vegliavo su Evrion i mie sbadati compagni si sono dedicati alle cure dei moribondi e feriti facendo molto più danni delle grinfie della pantera… che inetti… Che dire, calmate le acque proseguimmo la notte alla meno peggio riproponendoci di andarcene l’indomani se Evrion fosse stato in grado di muoversi. Puntualmente una guardia ci è venuta a dare il buongiorno e chiederci di sloggiare dal villaggio per non tornare mai più. Dopo un lieve battibecco constatammo che l’elfo se ne sarebbe potuto andare con le sue gambe e quindi raccogliemmo i nostri stracci per dirigerci verso la città più vicina. Razza di ingrati in questo villaggio... gli abbiamo salvato la pelle innumerevoli volte ed ora ci attaccano notte tempo e ci intimano di andarcene? Si meritano proprio che la strega superstite finisca il suo lavoro qui… Detto addio al villaggio ci dirigemmo verso nord dove si sarebbe dovuta trovare la città più vicina. Io tentai di sbarazzarmi del mazzo maledetto strada facendo, ma quel coso infernale si ricomponeva sempre e rientrava nel suo contenitore. Mi ero ripromesso che se mai fossimo tornati in quella strana città sottosopra, dove questo tenero mazzetto non avrebbe certo arrecato più male di quel che già c’è, l’avrei gettato dalla finestra per non vederlo mai più. Arrivammo alla città al tramonto. I campi intorno erano ancora pieni di gente che lavorava. No non era gente, erano orchi! Orchi in catene chiaramente in schiavitù! Speriamo che si limitino ai prigionieri di guerra e non a tutti gli stranieri, ci mancherebbe anche questa ormai. Per fortuna non accadde niente di tutto ciò, pagammo la nostra tassa per entrare in città e ci facemmo indicare una taverna decente dove poter passare la notte. Incredibile, indovinate un po’ chi abbiamo incontrato li dentro? Dei nostri colleghi! Per di più quelli che abbiamo assoldato noi per cercare informazioni sul libro utile alle indagini sullo Xanagon. Davvero piccolo il mondo ma, come dico sempre, ci deve essere sempre una ragione, un piano più grande che ci muove e ci guida tutti verso uno scopo preciso. Fummo davvero fortunati ad incontrarli, ci ospitarono in una casa li vicino occupata abusivamente e ci avrebbero condotti alla sede dell’ordine li vicino l’indomani. Eravamo davvero vicino a tornare alla base. Non ci avrei scommesso. Diamine! Nella notte quello stupido elfo si è messo a giocare col mazzo, quella dannata elfa non gliela vuole dare e questo per svagarsi gioca a carte! Non ci sono più le donne di una volta…. Quelle si che sapevano divertirsi!! Che cavalcate… Sta di fatto che nuovamente è stato maledetto con quel miasma nauseabondo! Quella nube puzzolente che fa vomitare anche gli stomaci più forti. Di sicuro con sto affare maleodorante non potremo andare in giro per la città e tornarcene alla base... che scocciatura. Passammo le giornate seguenti in relativa tranquillità. A turno accudivamo il vomitante Evrion, ci palesammo alla base dell’ordine per avvisare che saremmo tornati a breve per usare il portale, passeggiammo per la città. Io dal mio canto ne ho approfittato per studiare un po’ i misteri di questo cristallo ma purtroppo ancora mi sfuggono. Sto branco di dementi proprio non ce la può fare! Giocano tutti a carte ogni notte. Ma un po’ di disciplina per Helm! Non sanno proprio resistere a niente? Per fortuna niente di grave come all’elfo... I nostri anfitrioni ci lasciarono perché dovevano seguire una pista sul libro mentre noi rimanemmo in quella casa fino a che quella sveglia dell’elfa non si è ricordata di avere un rimedio per questa maledizione. Ma io dico, dopo 4 giorni di vomito e puzza te ne ricordi? Si vede che il trattamento contro la non morte l’ha lasciata un po’ offesa poverina… dovremmo lasciarla alla base a vedere se riescono ad aggiustarla. Finalmente riuscimmo a prendere il portale, per giunta senza intoppi! Che fortunati… Io sono riuscito nel mio intento per fortuna. Ho gettato quel maledetto mazzo fuori dalla finestra di quel mondo strano e sono corso dentro la porta lasciandomelo alle spalle per sempre! HAHAH che si divertano loro ora con quel coso infernale! Facemmo rapporto a Malena dell’inconveniente col portale e lei ci spiegò che la cosa è più grave del previsto. I portali funzionano o non funzionano, non sono mai andati “male”. Dall’altra parte ci deve essere qualcosa che non va ed ora più che mai c’è urgenza che noi arriviamo ad indagare. In un paio di giorni si organizzerà un viaggio alla vecchia maniera e dovremo andare a scoprire che cosa è successo laggiù. Sessione #22 Dal diario di Daphne Van Helsing Pare che questa storia del portale abbia creato non pochi pensieri all'Ordine e a Malena, al punto che han deciso di farci arrivare sulle isole per vie tradizionali... più o meno. I giorni successivi al nostro rientro in base son trascorsi abbastanza placidi: un po' di rifornimenti, lo studio del libro sullo Xanagol, recupero informazioni sulla meta del viaggio: a proposito, ancora stranamente non recuperabili i documenti sugli scavi, eppure li avevo chiesti dal nostro primo viaggio, che c'entrino qualcosa? Sarà la mia paranoia? Mentre riorganizzavamo la roba per il viaggio abbiamo scoperto di possedere una fiaschetta di una pozione che permette di parlare coi morti: quale blasfema creatura poteva essere interessata a disturbare i morti? E perchè? Sospetto che fosse per qualche morto in particolare, non è un qualcosa che si trova così facilmente e non deve costar poco; seppur con rigetto l'ho messa nella mia borsa, meglio la tenga lontana dall'elfo e dal vecchiardo. Dopo qualche giorno Malena ci ha convocato per gli ultimi dettagli sul viaggio e siam partiti senza perdere tempo tramite una pergamena di teletrasporto (che pare non sia esattamente economica, guarda un po' quante risorse), che ci ha lasciato direttamente a Tashluta, la capitale del Tashalar, nel retro del negozio di copertura di un membro dell'ordine, tale Grisha. L'unico modo per arrivare al porto di Nlintar era pagare un passaggio su una nave mercantile, e per Kelemvor se ce n'erano! Scartata l'ipotesi di girare tutte le banchine per chiedere ai marinai, ci siam buttati in quello che pareva essere un locale per gente danarosa (leggasi: capitani) e donne libere (leggasi: troie). Mi ero inizialmente rifiutata di metter piede in quel covo di squallore, ma quando l'umano è uscito fuori per chiedermi ADDIRITTURA quale fosse la nostra meta, ho capito che quei tre beoti non si sarebbero ricordati nemmeno i propri nomi a momenti! Passi per il vecchio che ha più di un piede nella fossa, ma gli altri due? bah! All'interno ovviamente è capitato quello che mi aspettavo: mano lunghe, battutacce, comportamenti disdicevoli, alcol! Fortunatamente ho girato abbastanza il mondo per riuscire a sorvolare esteriormente su questo ambiente rivoltante, e dopo qualche breve chiacchera col barista e un capitano, abbiamo scoperto che da due mesetti circa nessuna nave torna da Nlintar, e la rotta è stata bollata come maledetta (con quel che ne consegue per i marinari superstiziosi): allora la situazione è davvero più grave di quanto si potesse sospettare! Fortunatamente l'oste era solo un sempliciotto e mi è letteralmente bastato fargli un occhiolino per farmi indicare un capitano abbastanza pazzo da poterci portare a Tarshult, tale Dos Escort: il suddetto figuro, dalla classica faccia da schiaffi come quelli della sua risma, accompagnato da un umano affetto da qualche maledizione tricotica, alla fine si è rivelato di parola e per mille monete e una bottiglia di vino buono ha deciso di accompagnarci. Siamo arrivati, a suo dire, nella metà del tempo di una nave normale. Quando ormai eravamo in vista della costa dell'isola di Tharsult, abbiamo miracolosamente recuperato un naufrago in fin di vita su una zattera improvvisata: una volta rimesso in sesto quanto bastava non solo abbiamo scoperto che si trattava di un Lathanderiano (và che coincidenze), ma ci ha detto che tutto l'equipaggio della sua nave era morto misteriosamente, "cadendo come pere" d'improvviso una volta in prossimità della banchina. Abbiamo quindi optato per prendere la rotta dal largo e sbarcare solo noi con una piccola scialuppa, mentre Dos Escort ci avrebbe atteso tre giorni al largo, pronto a tagliare la corda con noi (buttando un occhio al superstite, si sa mai). Giunti a riva ci è bastata qualche oretta di marcia per giungere alle mura della città, in un silenzio irreale, e scoprire l'orrore: ERANO TUTTI MORTI! Qualunque essere portasse un fiato di vita era semplicemente morto, una morte innaturale che ha privato i loro corpi dal naturale deterioramento, senza un segno, un graffio, come se semplicemente di punto in bianco la vita fosse spirata via da loro. Abbiamo proseguito fino a trovare la bottega di Sammar, il nostro contatto, anch'egli morto ma non prima di aver provato a lasciare un messaggio in cui parlava di qualcosa liberato per errore negli scavi; il portale dal quale saremmo dovuti arrivare era nel retro, protetto da un glifo. In quel momento il vecchio ha proposto di usare la pozione per parlare coi morti per capire dal povero confratello cosa fosse successo, e per quanto la cosa non mi vedesse del tutto propensa, comunque era considerabile come una blasfemia da pagare per poter capire come dare giustizia a queste migliaia di anime. Durante il contatto il corpo rianimato ci ha comunicato che non solo l’anima è stata strappata e non ha quiete come merita, ma ha ribadito quanto aveva iniziato a scrivere, ovvero che qualcosa di terribile è stato liberato agli scavi. E' durato tutto pochi secondi, e mentre stavamo discutendo sul da farsi (se andare noi quattro o tornare indietro e chiedere rinforzi), pare che Elros ed Evrion abbiano avvertito una energia simile ai loro cristalli provenire dalla zona archeologica. Ci siamo dunque messi in marcia, e dopo poco siamo giunti dinnanzi a un terribile costrutto, un enorme bozzolo nero e pulsante, che con mio orrore dopo una manciata di istanti si è aperto in uno spruzzo di fumo nero, rivelando una figura terrificante, un essere mai visto prima. Ma ancor più mi hanno privato del respiro per qualche istante le parole di Evrion "Mi... Mi ha preso il cristallo"! Sessione #23 Dal diario di Daphne Van Helsing L'essere terrificante emanava un'aura di potere mai vista prima, per quanto paresse spaesato: in un solo gesto d’ira ha aperto una crepa nei piani e ne è uscita un docile cervo...che si è visto spezzare il collo dalla creatura in un solo gesto delle mani. Di certo un ottimo presagio per quello che ci sarebbe aspettato da lì a breve. Manco a dirlo questo mostro parla solo una lingua, quella dei draghi. Manco a dirlo l'unico che sa parlarla è Evrion. Dalle traduzioni sommarie dell’elfo abbiamo capito che: era "in letargo" nel bozzolo da migliaia di anni, non ha nemmeno idea di chi siano gli Dei, è nemico di Zorquan e di chiunque ne sia affiliato in qualche modo, e sopratutto cerca tre cristalli: morte, distruzione, riposo. Ma, manco a dirlo, nel giro di pochi minuti di trattativa con Evrion è partito all'attacco pronto a farci la pelle. Certo, c'erano tutti i presupposti per cui non ci avrebbe degnato di un trattamento diverso, ma in ogni caso ho tutti i motivi per ritenere che il nostro mediatore non abbia che favorito lo scontro con la sua stupidità. Che Kelemvor mi perdoni, ma non potevamo affrontare questo essere senza un aiuto e non potevo permettere di morire lasciandolo libero di recuperare con molta probabilità il cristallo della morte: affidandogli la mia anima, ho rotto la pietra dello Shinigami, evocando la sua potenza per combattere al nostro fianco. Senza il suo estremo sacrificio saremmo morti come mosche: non solo la creatura era in grado di plasmare la magia degli elementi (grazie probabilmente ai cristalli recuperati da Evrion ed Elros), ma perfino il putrido bozzolo nel quale era celato riusciva a ferirci con lava ed eruzioni. Io son crollata al suolo dopo essere stata investita da un bolide di fuoco di straordinaria potenza e quando mi son svegliata non c'era più traccia del mostro (e nemmeno dello Shinigami, pare si sia immolato), in compenso era apparso lo gnomo con la pietra del viaggio, Xellos, richiamato dall'esplosione "cristallosa" che ha fatto seguito alla morte della bestia. Dal canto sui ha fatto fruttare il suo viaggio in un modo o nell'altro e si è tenuto la sfera uscita dal bozzolo distrutto, che pare amplifichi pericolosamente i poteri dei cristalli. In cambio ci ha dato un artefatto magico che serve per trovare "ciò che cercate". Pare inoltre che il cristallo della morte sia nelle mani di un drow del gruppo di Iima, dannazione! Essendo il caso di non rimanere là come dei pipperi visto l'enorme segnale lanciato alla morte della misteriosa entità, ci siam incamminati rapidamente verso il villaggio, dove fortunatamente le anime delle persone (risucchiate sempre dal pluricitato mostro) son tornate nei corpi, facendo sì che la gente riprendesse vita. Purtoppo pare che qua e là alcuni non ce l'han fatta: essi saranno nelle mie preghiere, come il povero Sarram. E' stato giusto il suo sacrificio? E' stato corretto usare la pozione per avere un vantaggio contro il nemico, condannando lui? Ho forse sbagliato? Possa la mia fede non essere mai priva di dubbi sul mio operato, poiché solo gli avventati e i folli ne son privi. Stavamo dunque per riprendere il portale, quando qualcosa vi è apparso, un altro misterioso viaggiatore in arrivo. Sessione #24 Dal diario di Daphne Van Helsing Per nostra fortuna il misterioso viaggiatore apparso dal portale altro non era che il Generale Aeon Stark, dell'Ordine ovviamente, richiamato evidentemente anche lui dall'enorme esplosione di energia dei cristalli alla morte del mostro ignoto. Pare che non sia l'unico caso di baccellone simile rinvenuto, anche se tanto per cambiare anche lui non ha voluto fornirci spiegazioni più dettagliate. C’ha liquidato quasi immediatamente, non fosse per avere informazioni su "eventuali" ritrovamenti di oggetti dentro il bozzolo. Proprio quello che ci ha confiscato Xellos, che caso! Lo gnomo ovviamente ha fatto lo gnorri e noi con lui, per ora, e dopo un vivacissimo scambio di convenevoli siam tornati alla sede. Ovviamente nessuno ci aspettava di ritorno così presto, men che meno Malena, la quale con ormai consolidato tempismo mi ha fornito i dispacci originali sugli scavi (che erano perfino secretati, ora capisco perché). Purtroppo la mia scarsa familiarità con la menzogna mi ha fatto sgamare e non ho potuto nasconderle della sfera magica ignota. Malgrado questo abbiamo ottenuto un po' di info sui rapporti fra lo gnomo e l'ordine: diciamo che si tollerano vicendevolmente, per ora, senza lesinare di volersi far le scarpe. Sul ruolo di Aeon Stark nell'ordine e sulla sua armatura MAGICA e su alcuni fatti inerenti il ritorno dei miei due compari da "Alandis" e l'attacco alla sede nelle Monnshae Islands, oltre che su un tale "Gialdin" loro ex compare e presunto Lathanderiano. Ciò che inoltre mi ha sorpreso son state le novità sulle iscrizioni alla base della statua nel tempio a Fort Beluarian: è una lingua "aliena" detto Acklo appartenente a una razza nota come Illithid, dotata di poteri mentali ampissimi: che il dio dell'alba stia sfruttando delle conoscenze simili per ottenere seguaci? Nei giorni successivi ho potuto effettuare una consultazione dei dispacci, pare che vi sia un legame fra queste sfere e gli Xanagon che stavamo cercando. Comparando il tutto col testo già in nostro possesso, pare che le rovine degli scavi parlassero di sfere chiamate "Ontwaak", che sia la sfera del bozzolo e dunque lo Xanagon? DANNATO XELLOS! Comunque, pare che questi Ontwaak fossero usati nel regno di Nerthil, attuale Anarouch, e forse siano la causa della sua caduta. Studia che studia, mi son imbattuta in una lingua che già avevamo visto: il Ruathlek, l'idioma dei maghi del Nimbral, e un testo che potrebbe tornarci molto utile, ovvero "Netheril e Oscurità". Purtroppo pare non sia presente nella biblioteca Nota: abbiamo trovato anche dei riferimenti alla razza di Sashimi, ma pare lui non abbia dato molto credito alla cosa; è inquietante se pensiamo che in Ruathlek il nome della sua razza equivale a qualcosa come "creatura artificiale". Ho chiesto anche a Malena di poter parlare con tale Lackedell, a capo della spedizione degli scavi, particolarmente attaccato alla pellaccia propria e molto meno a quella altrui, pare che non ci abbia pensato due volte dal far morire alcuni collaboratori facendo loro toccare il baccello protetto dalle rune (e non ha fatto rapporto in merito, vigliacco assassino). Dato che son stati particolarmente bravi con l'ultimo incarico, abbiamo assegnato alle volpi l'incarico di recuperare il libro, ma abbiamo ricevuto pessime notizie: pare sia uno libro estremamente raro (ammesso esistano ancora copie), e la nostra unica speranza di trovarlo è recarci a Candlekeep, nel cuore del regno dell'Alba. Sessione #25-26-27 Dopo aver fatto rifornimento di fondi e degli oggetti che ritenevano più utili per la missione, il gruppo è stato convocato per un briefing da Malena. Gli viene comunicato che il test del sangue sulla pantera di Evrion non risulta presentare anomalie. Dato che la loro missione richiederà entrare nel Regno dell'Alba e alla luce del problema della conversione coatta in atto nella regione, Malena fornisce al gruppo una fascia sperimentale creata dall'ordine. Questa fascia color porpora con venature d'oro ha lo scopo di fornire una protezione dalle influenze degli artefatti convertivi come quello presente a Fort Beluarian. Malena però li avverte che le fasce sono un prodotto sperimentale, quindi consiglia di non avvicinarsi in nessun caso agli artefatti. Il gruppo si è poi diretto verso la sala del portale. Lì un membro dell'ordine ha attivato il portale che li ha fatti giungere a Purskul, la cittadina da cui erano tornati dall'ultimo viaggio. Da Purskul il gruppo si è diretto verso nord, lungo la strada del commercio, così come la chiamano i locali. Chilometri e chilometri di strada lastricata per rendere più agevole il percorso ai numerosi carretti di mercanti che costantemente la utilizzano. La prima tappa è stata la cittadina di Crimmor, lì il gruppo si è riposato per la notte. L'indomani hanno inaspettatamente incrociato lo sguardo con la donna incontrata nella città capovolta (quella in cui si passa usando i portali dell'ordine). La donna però come li ha visti ha iniziato a correre nella direzione opposta, alchè il gruppo incuriosito s'è messo all'inseguimento. Quanto è successo dopo ha dell'incredibile, una sequela di sfortune ha colpito il gruppo all'inseguimento: una trave ha preso in pieno Elros che è stato bloccato; il samurai nell'aiutarlo è stato colpito nientepopodimeno che da un piccolo meteorite! Daphne è stata investita da un carretto; Evrion è stato preso in pieno da una vecchina intenta a svuotare il vaso da notte e dopo aver perso di vista la donna ha tentato di cercare le sue tracce ma non solo ha iniziato a piovere ma un tetto ha cetuto bloccando la strada all'inseguitore. Dopo questa sequela di sfortune il gruppo ha deciso di rinunciare all'inseguimento prima di lasciarci le penne. Traumatizzati dall'accaduto gli avventurieri han deciso di prendersi un giorno di ferie e l'indomani hanno affittato un carretto per proseguire il viaggio in comodità. Verso sera sono arrivati all'ombra delle Montagne Nebulose, una catena montuosa che separa come un muro L'Amn dalla Costa della Spada. Ai piedi del passo si ergono due enormi torri gemelle, erette a guardia della nazione. Ai piedi delle torri c'era un piccolo villaggio usato esclusivamente dai viandanti come ultimo punto di riposo prima di avventurarsi attraverso le montagne. La mancata preparazione si paga a caro prezzo. Infatti, come ben presto hanno potuto constatare gli avventurieri, i mercanti della zona erano più che contenti di vendere le attrezzature per il clima di montagna, a prezzi più che triplicati, a chi fosse stato cosi sciocco da arrivare fin lì impreparato. L'indomani si è creata una discreta carovana di una decina di carri scortati da altrettanti soldati, ed il gruppo ne ha approfittato per unirsi, volendo sfruttare il vantaggio numerico per poter attraversare il passo più in sicurezza. Dopo alcune ore di marcia, il gruppo si è rallegrato della scelta fatta, fuori infuriava una forte nevicata e, nonostante fossero al chiuso nel carro coperti di pelliccia, il freddo si faceva comunque sentire. Pensarono a come debba essere affrontare la montagna all'aperto, tutto sommato furono soldi ben spesi. All'improvviso la carovana si fermò, il passaparola fece arrivare la notizia di un vagabondo per la strada. L'intenzione delle guardie era di scortarlo verso la coda della carovana ma passando vicino al carro degli avventurieri Daphne urlo "Mahlm?!". Il vagabondo si rivelò essere un Elfo del sole malconcio, con voce tremolante disse solo "Daphne?" prima di perdere di nuovo conoscenza. Il gruppo, col benestare dei soldati, lo fece salire sul loro carro, già parzialmente sovraffollato. Mahlm riprese conoscenza e si presentò agli altri "Salve, mi chiamo Mahlm Zel'Atul". Evrion sgranò gli occhi, quest'elfo sconosciuto non solo apparteneva alla sua stessa razza ma aveva anche il suo stesso cognome. Era visivamente incuriosito (e alterato), chi era costui? com'era arrivato fi lì? e perchè? Non ricordava nessun altro membro della famiglia con quell'aspetto. "Dev'essere un impostore!" penso tra se e se. Da questa considerazione partì un interrogatorio in piena regola da parte di Evrion, che non lasciava nemmeno il tempo di rispondere. Nel frattempo Daphe faceva sapere ai suoi compagni di viaggio che Mahlm era un membro del suo ordine i "guardiani del fato", prevalentemente un gruppo organizzato con patrono Kelemvor di cacciatori di non morti. Mahlm però aveva brutte notizie, l'ordine era stato attaccato da un gruppo di soldati in armatura nera, senza vessilli. Questi erano riusciti a penetrare le difese della base con estrema semplicità, come se avessero avuto ogni accesso. I pochi sopravvissuti usarono un vecchio portale difettoso per scappare, aveva la caratteristica di spedire lo sfortunato utilizzatore in un posto a caso nel raggio di 1000Km. Mahlm fu l'ultimo a lasciare l'ordine. E' stato trasportato oltre i monti ed ha incontrato guardan po' proprio il generale Aeon Stark che gli ha promesso aiuto a Puskul. Ancor più stranamente sapeva tutto su di lui. Verrà il momento in cui tutti i nodi verranno al pettine. Daphe divenne inquieta, voleva a tutti i costi andare a vedere coi suoi occhi cosa fosse successo, Mahlm la convinse a desistere, ormai non c'era più niente per lei in quel posto. Evrion alla fine riuscì ad ottenere le risposte che voleva da Mahlm. Quest ultimo era nato nel deserto dell'Anarouch tra i 120 ed i 140 anni prima, nello stesso villaggio di Evrion. Giocando da piccolo con degli oggetti strani recuperati dai grandi fu colpito da un raggio sparato da uno di questi si risvegliò in un enorme sala piena di candele dove qualcuno incappucciato gli disse che la sua morte non era prevista dalle trame del fato e che quindi sarebbe dovuto tornare il suo ritorno nel mondo dei vivi però l'aveva maledetto, una mattina si svegliò sporco di sangue e scoprì di aver ucciso padre, madre ed i suoi 2 fratelli minori facendoli a brandelli, per questo fu esiliato nel deserto vagò per quelli che gli sembrarono anni, non capendo come facesse a saziarsi pur non trovando cibo. Ai confini del deserto fù trovato da una comunità elfica che lo accolse nella loro città di cui non rivelò il nome. Nel corso degli anni tramite lo studio diede un senso a quello che da piccolo considerò un sogno e capì che per dare un senso alla sua vita doveva seguire le vie della chiesa di Jergal (poi Kelemvor) e col tempo scoprì e si unì all'ordine dei Guardiani del fato. Dalla scomparsa della magia arcana, 11 anni prima, perse tutte le sue capacità e si diede allo studio. Non potè aggiungere altro perchè all'improvviso un rumore assordante fece fermare la carovana e imbizzarrire i cavalli. Non fecero quasi in tempo a capire cosa stesse accadendo che un enorme mazza ferrata distrusse la parte alte del carretto aprendola come se fosse una scatola di cartone. Il gruppo si ritrovò difronte ad un enorme Gigante del gelo e si rese ben presto conto che l'intera carovana era caduta in un imboscata. Ne seguì una violenta battaglia, la coda della carovana riuscì a mettersi in salvo mentre i 5 carri in posizione avanzata furono bloccati. Le guardie e gli avventurieri si ritrovarono a combattere contro 6 giganti del gelo accompagnati da 3 enormi mostri simili a millepiedi, che qualcuno chiamò Remorhaz. Riuscirono ad abbatterne 3 ma erano semplicemente troppi, le guardie caddero ad una ad una. Menzione d'onore va fatta a Melikor Anvard guardia cadetta di 32 anni, che forte del volere di tornare dalla sua amata famiglia, riuscì a tenere testa ad un Gigante e ad un Remorhaz tutto da solo per considerevole tempo e arrecandogli granvi ferite, cadendo però valorosamente in battaglia. Il gruppo ormai in inferiorià numerica e diviso considerava il modo migliore per ritirarsi. Mahlm era nascosto sotto i carretti così come il samurai, tra loro e gli altri 3 membri del gruppo c'erano 4 giganti e 2 remorhaz. Mahlm divenne invisibile e scappò verso nord lasciandosi alle spalle la battaglia, dall'altra parte, Daphe toccò sulla spalla Elros ed entrambi svanirono nel nulla. Evrion, ritrovatosi da solo, alzò i tacchi e andò verso sud sperando di ritrovare i 2 svaniti un po' più avanti. Il samurai inaspettatamente invece che seguire Evrion decise senza apparente motivo di dirigersi dalla parte opposta, passando furtivamente in mezzo ai giganti che per sua fortuna non lo notarono. Evrion si ritrovò così separato dai suoi compagni e, sentitosi abbandonato per l'ennesima volta, decise di ritornare all'ordine mandando tutti in malora. Dall'altro lato il gruppo si ricompattò. Trovarono rifugio in un vecchio castello in rovina dove passare la notte. Purtroppo per loro i giganti li avevano seguiti fin lì ed il gruppo fu costretto a cercare delle vie più in profondità. Trovarono il cadavere di uno sventurato, con l'armatura schiacciata da un violento colpo al torace. In mano stringeva un diario coi suoi pensieri, su cui era scritto che alcuni suoi compagni hanno tentato la via per Nashkel attraverso le antiche miniere piuttosto che affrontare i giganti del gelo. "rincuorati" della cosa il gruppo, sfruttando le indicazioni sul diario, si è addentrato in profondità nelle antiche miniere di ferro. Ad un certo punto, dopo alcune ore di cammino, si sono ritrovati di fronte ad un portone di palese fattura nanica. Il rumore che si sentiva oltre non era per niente rassicurante, aprendo il pesante portone il gruppo capì di trovarsi all'interno di un'enorme grotta abitata da un immenso stormo di pipistrelli. Al centro della grotta vi era un ponte artificiale perfettamente liscio e ornato da rune. Tentando di non allertare lo stormo, il gruppo si è incamminato sullo stretto ponte il quale, per loro sorpresa, si è completamente illuminato nel buio della caverna. La goffaggine di Daphne però ha alterato i pipistrelli i quali per tutta risposta hanno deciso di sciamargli addosso. I poveri sventurati sono stati costretti alla ritirata oltre il portone, non senza graffi e morsi. Dopo un'oretta a calmare le acque e a riprendersi, il gruppo fece un secondo tentativo, arrivati oltre il ponte però l'elfo più goffo della storia scivolò dal ponte ma riusci ad aggrapparsi all'ultimo secondo. Aiutata da Elros Daphe riuscì a risollevarsi ma lo stormo era già in movimento, pregando tutti gli dei che conoscevano il gruppo ha inizato a correre verso la fine del ponte lasciandosi alle spalle i pipistrelli inferociti. Di fronte a loro si parò quella che sembrava essere un enorme portone scolpito nella roccia, non aveva però intercapedine o cardini. Le scritte in nanico (compreso a sorpresa da Mahlm) dicevano "Regno delle Montagne nebulose della glorosa famiglia Skrbniki" e "La strada è libera per coloro che sapranno intraprenderla". Ad un metro da terra e al centro della porta vi era inciso un tozzo palmo di una mano. Elros esitò appena prima di toccarlo e svanire nel nulla. Gli altri guardanosi attoniti decisero infine di fare la stessa cosa. Si ritrovarono in una caverna, divisi ai quattro angoli non raggiungibili, di frone a loro il vuoto ed un piedistallo. Mahlm, al suo lato, trovo anche un cadavere, morto da pochi giorni, visibilmente ferito. Stringeva in mano un foglio : Non so bene come fare a superare questo tracciato, ma di una cosa sono certo questo non perdona, Jackal è precipitato di sotto, ancora ho le sue urla nella mia testa. Una cosa è certa, non si può imbrogliare bisogna seguire esattamente il percorso prestabilito dall'inizio alla fine senza saltare da un tracciato all'altro. A nulla è servito usare la pergamena di levitazione, come ho messo pede sull'unico "tassello" visibile, l'effetto è svanito. I numeri vogliono dire qualcosa così come i tracciati già disegnati, i quali infatti li rivedo esattamente nella stessa posizione fluttuanti a mezz'aria. Ianward dice di aver capito, i numeri indicano il numero di tasselli presenti per ogni riga e colonna, ed il percorso è uno solo, lui ce l'ha fatta però purtoppo com'è arrivato a destinazione è svanito nel nulla. Devo assolutamente provarci anche io, mi stanno mancando le forze. Ma se cadessi? Non oso immaginare quali dolori dovrei sopportare... le urla... quelle urla... forse è meglio che mi riposi un po. Sono tanto stanco. Si trovavano dunque di fronte ad una sorta di prova da superare. Il primo a scoprire il proprio percorso è stato il samurai, con a seguire Daphne. Elros, vedendo il nuovo arrivato in difficoltà, decise di attenderlo nonostante avesse anche lui capito come andarsene. A buon ragione, Mahlm nonostante gli anni di studi dei meandri di magia, non riusciva a superare questo scoglio di pura logica. Con un po' di inventiva e tanto tempo l'anziano monaco riuscì a risolvere anche il percorso dell'elfo. Riunitisi si trovarono di fronte ad un labirinto fatto di barriere luminose di due colori: una volta superata una barriera blu potevano solo superarne una rossa e viceversa. Questa volta è stato il samurai, distrattosi, a rimanere indietro rispetto al gruppo. Fortunatamente, per lui, riuscì comunque da solo a trovare l'uscita. In seguito il gruppo si ritrovò di fronte a delle vere e proprie mura di una città sotterranea. Abitata. Dai nani più scorbutici che possiate immaginare. Gli avventurieri tentarono di chiedere supporto alle guardie, anche solo per passare attraverso la città e non dover fare il giro. Di pronta risposta si sono visti arrivare un colpo di ballista a poco più di un metro, al che decisero di proseguire oltre evitando la città. Le gallerie sotto le montagne nebulose sembrano non finire mai, specialmente perchè quasi tutte uguali. Demoralizzati e stanchi stavano per considerare l'idea di accamparsi da qualche parte quando all'improvviso di fronte a loro rumori di passi, no di qualcuno che correva verso di loro. Era un nano che alla loro vista rimase alquanto sorpreso, ma non si fermo nemmeno a salutare anzi urlò "scappate!" ai confusi avventurieri. Dietro di lui comparvero 4, po 6 no 9 esseri mostruosi, col corpo simile ad una mantide con chele da granchio e testa da polipo. Ovviamente il gruppo non se lo fece ripetere ed iniziarono tutti a scappare. I nani, come si sa, non sono propriamente dei velocisti nati. Vedendosi superato dal gruppo (in primis da un velocissimo anziano umano), si voltò di scatto e sfruttando chissà quale potere eresse un muro di roccia a chiudere la galleria. Elros fissò il nano come se il fatto di aver eretto il muro senza proferir parola non fosse la cosa più strana che aveva visto in quel momento. Sessione #28 Ianward era il suo nome, un nano a metà tra il simpatico e l'odioso. Nonostante la pressione costante del gruppo di avventurieri e l'evidenza dei fatti non lasciava trasparire alcuna informazione sulla sua persona. I 3 cadaveri, incontrati dal gruppo lungo il cammino per arrivare fin lì, erano i suoi sventurati compagni di viaggio. Passata la notte a ricucirsi dalle ferite e a riposarsi con orecchie ed occhi ben attenti che quei cosi aldilà del muro non avessero trovato un modo per passare. Il giorno dopo il gruppo accompagnato (più guidato a dire il vero) dal nano ha vagato per quel labirinto di cunicoli che era l'antica miniera. Ianward sembrava come "sentire" il percorso corretto appoggiando la mano sulla parete del cunicolo. Liquidò la cosa con la scusa di tecniche speciali naniche, che gli avventurieri (specialmente Elros) non si bevvero minimamente, erano più che certi che costui possedeva un cristallo. Dopo ore di cammino si imbatterono in uno strano portone che ostruiva la strada. Lo stile delle decorazioni non aveva nulla in comune con nessuna razza vista in precedenza, linee smussate come ricordavano tatuaggi tribali di una qualche tribù barbara. Come Ianward si avvicinò ulteriormente i disegni sulla porta si illuminarono e questa si amprì da sola con un rumore tipo sibilo. L'interno era un lungo corridoio di forma trapezioidale largo 3 metri all'incirca. Si illuminò come la porta si aprì, l'aria era stantia e carica di umidità, sulle pareti correvano lunghi tubi illuminati. Il gruppo vagò a zonzo per un po', ogni tanto strane ombre in lontananza comparivano all'improvviso per sparire altrettanto velocemente. Qualcuno (o qualcosa) li stava tenendo d'occhio. Ad un tratto, in una parete laterale, si aprì una porta sparendo nel muro. Olre la soglia c'era una specie di tunnel che andava verso il basso ed una scala posta in verticale. Il gruppo titubò un po' poi decise di scendere. Come il primo mise un piede oltre la soglia, un fascio luminoso lo avvolse e gli consentì di scendere come se non avesse quasi peso. Proseguendo ulteriormente in questo strano posto, giunsero infine in una enorme sala, piena di strani bozzoli. Ad un esame più attento ne contarono ben 50, 9 dei quali erano "schiusi". Ciascuno di questi bozzoli era attaccato ad una base in simil pietra da cui fuoriusciva un tubo flessibile luminoso, ciascun tubo poi convergeva in una piccola struttura sul fondo della sala, e su di essa vi era una specie di sfera. Queste basi avevano inoltre una dicitura in draconico. Mahlm, nonostante fosse etremamente ferrato nella lingua, disse che non ne capiva il significato, la pronuncia era rozzamente "Xamaranchuul"; Ianward confermò. Elros disse che avvertiva una qualche energia provenire dall'interno dei bozzoli. Mentre l'umano disse questo, Ianward aveva già provveduto a trasformare in cenere uno di questi semplicemente toccandolo. "E tu mi dici che non hai un quindi" comunicò Elros via cristallo, visibilmente seccato. Il nano non proferì parola, dal bozzolo uscì una sfera fluttuante molto simile a quella trovata dal gruppo a Nlintar sull'isola di Tharsult, solo decisamente più piccola, meno della metà. Vedendo la cosa il gruppo si è lanciato subito alla razzia, tentando con le lame di intaccare la parete viscida dei bozzoli per farne uscire il prezioso oggetto. Riuscirono a malapena a prenderne una a testa quando dalle fottute pareti uscirono 9 esseri disgustosi. Erano gli stessi esseri che inseguivano Ianward il giorno prima. Delle specie di grosse mantidi alte 3m con la testa di calamaro e grosse chele di granchio. Ne scaturì un violento combattimento. Mahlm ed il samurai vennero gravemente feriti, fortunatamente per loro (seppur in ritardo) vennero curati da Daphne. Dopo aver ucciso qualcuno di quegli esseri quella sfera in cui convergevano tutti i tubi si illumino ed un ruggito di dolore, proveniente dalla sala accanto, penetrò i timpani dei combattenti. Tutti i bozzoli della sala iniziarono a muoversi convulsamente come uova mollicce la cui creatura all'interno intendesse uscire. L'idea di combattere un così elevato numero di quelle creature li fece impallidire, considerata la difficoltà con cui riuscivano a malapena a tenerne a bada 9. Daphne si teletrasporò direttamente accanto alla sfera e tentò di romperla con una spada senza successo, dopo due tentativi a vuoto il samurai decise finalmente di darle una mano e con un colpo secco mando in frantumi la sfera. Un secondo lamento carico di stanchezza e tristezza echeggio nella sala. I bozzoli smisero di muoversi e il gruppo riuscì a sbaragliare i mostri rimasti. Dopo essersi riposati un po' decisero di scoprire da dove fossero arrivati quegli strani lamenti. Quello che videro li lasciò sbigottiti, in questa enorme stanza c'erano 5 enormi dragoni legati, 4 di essi erano morti da tempo, la loro carne era ormai consumata e si riusciva a malapena a capire che fossero stati draghi d'argento. Il 5° drago era ancora vivo, un enorme drago d'oro di chissà quanti anni, legato come un comune schiavo e con degli strani tubi flessibili che gli perforavano la carne e che si convogliavano verso la ormai distrutta sfera. Categoria:Riassunti